Les déserteurs de la Grande Nation
by akatsuki91
Summary: Qui aurais cru qu'un jour les nations ninjas formeront une seule et une grande nation dont les ninjas seront aux ordres sous un même emblème. Après tant des guerres et des conflits sanglants, les cinq grandes nations ninjas décidèrent de former une alliance. De cette alliance naquit la plus grande nation que le monde des ninjas a connue.
1. Les préparatifs

Deux décennies auparavant, le monde des ninjas était divisé en plusieurs nations qui s'affrontaient lors des batailles et des guerres. Il existait plusieurs nations des tailles et des forces différentes, les unes par rapport aux autres.

Lors d'un Conseil de cinq, les grandes nations acceptèrent l'idée de ne former qu'une seule nation pour éviter les guerres et les autres conflits. Cette alliance se basait sur la coopération et les échanges entre nations, l'aide aux nations affaiblies et le nivellement des forces, des puissances. Mais étant donné qu'aucune de ces cinq grandes nations n'avaient des frontières avec l'une ou l'autre nation faisant partie du Conseil de cinq et vue que Kiri était une île, enfin un archipel composée des plusieurs îles de tailles variables ; il a fallu annexer toutes les autres nations sous les ordres des membres du Conseil de cinq par des propositions amicales d'autres acceptèrent, d'autres refusèrent.

Ceux qui avaient acceptés se voyaient octroyés une place dans le Conseil de cinq et un mot à dire. Sur l'ensemble des Pays composants le monde des ninjas, quatre refusèrent la proposition des membres du Conseil des cinq. De leur décision se déclenchant une nouvelle guerre entre ces nations et celles ayant acceptées la proposition des membres du conseil de cinq. La guerre était expéditive, l'armée de la nouvelle nation qui se créa était la plus puissante et remporta toutes les batailles sans trop de difficulté…

Les nations ayant perdues leur bataille et qui ont subits des lourdes pertes face à l'armée de la Grande Nation se virent être mise sous tutelle d'une autre nation et leur villages détruits…

L'unification des nations fut conclue 10 ans avant le début de l'histoire. Chaque nation abandonna son bandeau frontal pour opter celui de la Grande Nation. Ce bandeau représentait une colombe. La colombe symbolisait la paix et l'harmonie qui régnait depuis la création de la Grande Nation. Tous les ninjas portaient les bandeaux de la Grande Nation. Mais pour différencier tous les ninjas avec ceux qui ont des territoires sur leurs ordres, les Kages et les autres chefs participants au Conseil de la Grande Nation avaient des bandeaux avec une planque en or comportant deux motifs le symbole de la Grande Nation et le symbole de la Région qu'ils gouvernaient. Les Régions sous tutelle n'étaient pas représentée ni dans le Conseil de la Grande Nation ni dans les bandeaux des membres du Conseil.

Les anciennes nations changèrent d'appellation et devinrent des régions au sein de la Grande Nation.

Les Kages et les autres chefs avaient en charge à la fois leurs villages respectifs et les Régions dans lesquelles se trouvaient les villages ninjas. Le Kazekage avait en charge le Village de Suna et aussi de la Région du Vent, l'Hokage avait sous ses ordres le Village de Konoha et la Région du Feu, … Ils prenaient les décisions importantes concernant les Régions gouvernées, les Régions sous tutelles et sur l'avenir du monde des ninjas.

Les Régions gardèrent cependant une certaine autonomie sur les missions à travers leur espace géographique, la sécurité du Village et de la Région, le commerce, … Les missions réunissant plusieurs Régions étaient ordonnées par les membres du Conseil de la Grande Nation. C'était un cas très particulier et très rare dont la dernière décision prise remontait à plusieurs années…

10 ans après l'unification, les guerres cessèrent ainsi que les conflits entre les anciennes Nations ninjas. Seul quelques poches des revendications mineures et sans intérêts ont été enregistrés. La sécurité était plus importante sur les routes du fait d'un nombre accrue des criminels et des ninjas refusant de se soumettre à cette autorité. Les groupes des rebelles devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et rejetèrent l'autorité de l'entité sur place. Ils réclamèrent la dissolution de l'entité sur place, les rétablissements des anciennes frontières. Mais aucun membre participant au Conseil de la Grande Nation n'avait acceptés ces conditions. Avec des attaques des rebelles de plus en plus nombreux sur l'étendue de la Grande Nation, des événements inattendus se produisirent et perturbèrent le bon fonctionnement des Régions. Et c'est dans ce climat d'incertitude que se préparait une rencontre urgente.

Dans la Région du Vent où se trouvait la Nation du Vent avant l'unification, les tempêtes des sables balayaient toujours le Village de Suna et le soleil était la plupart du temps caché.

Dans une grande maison dominant les alentours du village, une dizaine des personnes étaient réunies dans la salle et se préparaient à accueillir un grand événement. Les préparatifs étaient presque achevés et les dernières modifications étaient apportées pour la réussite de l'événement. Quatre hommes faisaient les comptes rendus sur les préparatifs. Ils avaient à leurs droites cinq personnes et trois autres à leurs gauches. Ces personnes avaient les visages cachés et seuls leurs yeux se faisaient voir. En face, une autre personne assistée aussi à la réunion. Il portait un long kimono à manche longue de couleur blanche et bleue vers le bas, un chapeau des couleurs blanches et bleue vers la point de devant. Son visage était caché par sa tenue et seuls ses yeux noirs se faisaient voir. Il était le Kage du Village de Suna, le Kazekage. Il suivait attentivement le récit des préparatifs avant de réagir :

-les préparatifs se sont-ils bien déroulés ou devons-nous encore patienter avant d'informer les autres Régions, demanda le Kazekage.

-les préparatifs se sont bien déroulés répliqua l'un des quatre hommes. Le Village de Suna est prêt à accueillir les autres Villages ajouta-t-il.

-très bien. Informez les autres villages de la tenue du Conseil à Suna répondit le Kazekage.

Sur les quatre hommes se trouvant au milieu de la salle, trois quittèrent la salle pour préparer les messages à envoyer aux autres villages. Le dernier discutait avec le Kazekage en même temps que la salle se vidait de ses occupants. Il ne resta que deux personnes :

-les deux équipes en mission dans les Régions du Feu et de l'Eau sont déjà de retour au village dit l'homme en face du Kazekage.

-et des nouvelles de Gaara, demanda le Kazekage à Baki. L'homme en question était grand de taille et portait une tenue de couleur grise avec un gilet blanc comme tous les autres ninjas de la Grande Nation et son bandeau sur le front. Il portait un turban sur la tête. Il avait deux marquages rouges sur le côté droit de son visage qui était la seule partie de son visage visible. La partie gauche était cachée par un drap blanc suspendu. Baki avait du mal à répondre à la question de son Kage. Après cinq missions à la recherche de Gaara et toujours sous les ordres de Baki, ce dernier n'avait pas eu la moindre information sur Gaara. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait. Reprenant ses esprits, il répondit à la question du Kage.

-jusqu'à ce jour, dit Baki, nous n'avons pas des nouvelles de Gaara. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve ni s'il est encore en vie. Nous espérons que les autres Kages auront des nouvelles positives de sa part ajouta Baki.

-espérons qu'il soit toujours en vie répliqua le Kazekage. Si c'est le cas contraire, alors le Village de Suna aura beaucoup perdus dans cette grande période de paix. Le Kazekage ordonna à Baki de quitter la salle et de ne mener aucune mission jusqu'au conseil. Le Kazekage resta seul dans la salle entrain de méditer.

Trois jours après, dans la Région du Feu, précisément dans le Village de Konoha, les rues étaient décorées et le village s'animait. C'était le jour du départ de leur Kage pour le conseil dans le Village de Suna et les villageois se préparaient à lui souhaiter un bon voyage à leur façon.

Deux hommes discutaient dans une salle. La salle se trouvait dans un bâtiment qui était à proximité d'une montagne taillée où figurait les visages des quatre personnes. Ce bâtiment était marqué du kanji feu et avait une sculpture en forme de feu sur le toit, c'était le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Dans une des salles du bâtiment, deux hommes discutaient. À première vue, on pouvait remarquer que les deux hommes n'appartenaient pas à la même génération, un vieillard et un jeune homme. Le vieillard n'avait presque plus des cheveux sur sa tête. Il avait des pommettes plus prononcées, une barbiche plus longue et plus épaisse, des cheveux gris, une verrue près de sa narine gauche et quelques rides. Il portait des vêtements des couleurs rouges et blanches. Il avait une pipe allumée et malgré son âge avancé, il n'avait pas encore renoncé à fumer. Il était l'ancien Hokage et avait passé le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre, plus jeune que lui. Il avait son petit bureau devant lui et passait son temps à aider le nouveau Kage du village. Le jeune homme avait quelque âge de moins que le vieillard. Il était le nouveau Hokage du village de Konoha. Il avait des cheveux blonds hérissés, des yeux bleus. Il portait le même vêtement des couleurs rouges et blanches, comme le vieillard, avec une inscription au dos. Il portait son bandeau sur le front.

Le nouveau Hokage avait sur sa table une lettre provenant du Village de Suna. Cette lettre était la base de la conversation entre les deux Hokages.

-tu m'accompagne au conseil demanda le jeune Hokage aux cheveux blonds à l'intention du vieillard. Dans la salle se trouvait les deux Hokages du Village de Konoha. Le vieillard qui était le troisième Hokage et l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui était le quatrième Hokage. Le troisième était concentré non sur les papiers qui se trouvaient sur sa table mais sur un livre qu'il avait placé sur ces genoux. Il était tellement concentré et l'esprit sur le livre que le vieillard n'avait pas entendu la question de son successeur sur le poste de l'Hokage. Le quatrième posa sa question une nouvelle fois avant d'avoir l'attention du troisième qui répliqua aussitôt.

-non répondit Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième Hokage. Je pense que je serais beaucoup plus utile dans le village que lors du conseil. Le vieux Hokage quitta pour la première fois des yeux son livre qu'il rangea dans le tiroir, prit sa pipe sur sa table avec sa main droite avant de la mettre sur sa bouche. Il tira le premier coup avec sa pipe et posa une question à Minato : combien de membres sont-ils acceptés lors du conseil, demanda le troisième.

-trois répondit Minato Namikaze. Le Kage et deux autres personnes qui serviront des gardes, ajouta Minato.

-quels sont les deux jônins que tu as choisit pour être tes gardes répliqua le troisième.

-pour l'instant, je pense à… le quatrième n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par le bruit devant la porte. Il semblerait qu'une personne se tenait devant la porte et attendait l'autorisation pour y entrer. Des que l'ordre fut donné par le quatrième Hokage, deux hommes franchirent la porte. L'un avait des cheveux argentés, il avait une partie de son visage cachait par le bandeau frontal, seul son œil droit était visible. Il portait des vêtements bleus, pantalon et chemise. Il avait par-dessus sa chemise, le gilet des jônins de couleur blanche. L'autre personne portait des vêtements noirs. Il avait des cheveux noirs et portait un masque. Il faisait partie des ANBU du village et de la Grande Nation. Les deux jônins avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le quatrième Hokage.

-comment se sont déroulées les deux missions demanda Minato, le quatrième Hokage.

-les deux missions se sont très bien déroulées répliqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Avec l'aide des autres membres de l'escouade, nous n'avons pas eu du mal à nous débarrasser des groupes rebelles agissant sur la route vers la Région de la Pluie.

La paix persistait dans la Grande Nation depuis l'alliance et l'unification des nations ninjas. Cependant, avec des groupes des rebelles de plus en nombreux réclamant la dissolution de cette entité et le rétablissement des anciennes frontières, les routes les plus fréquentées devenaient plus dangereuses du fait d'un regroupement massif des bandits. Dans cette situation, le conseil créa une escouade spéciale. L'escouade avait pour mission de rétablir la sécurité et d'affronter les malfrats qui troublaient la paix dans les Régions de la Grande Nation. L'escouade était composée des ninjas le plus puissant de chaque Région. Elle n'avait jamais échouée dans les missions qu'on les avait donnée

-des nouvelles de Naruto et de Sasuke, demanda Minato.

-aucune nouvelle pour nos deux chûnins répliqua Kakashi Hatake, l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

-et comment réagissent les membres du clan Uchiha demanda, le vieillard.

-le clan Uchiha a mené plusieurs missions pour retrouver la trace de Sasuke répliqua l'homme au masque. Et jusqu'à ce jour, nous n'avons pas recueillit des nouvelles satisfaisante.

-espérons que le conseil nous apporteras de bonnes nouvelles ajouta le troisième Hokage. Le conseil approchait à grand pas. Comme pour le Kazekage qui gardait l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Gaara pendant cette réunion, l'Hokage espérais lui aussi avoir des nouvelles de Sasuke et de Naruto.

-vous avez retrouvé Gaï Maito interpella le troisième.

-non, Gaï Maito reste introuvable répondit Kakashi. Tout comme pour Lee, nous n'avons pas retrouvé la trace de Gaï ajouta Itachi. Des rumeurs prétendent que Gaï se trouvait dans la Région des Neiges il y a deux mois mais des équipes envoyées par la Région de la Terre n'ont pas confirmée ces rumeurs.

Il y a quelques années, Lee décida de quitter le Village de Konoha pour achever son entraînement. Il partit seul avec l'accord de son sensei, Gaï Maito. Son but étant de parcourir toutes les Régions de la Grande Nation pour parfaire et améliorer ses techniques de combat mais Lee disparu quatre mois après son départ du village près de la Région de l'Herbe. Des que la nouvelle de la disparition de Lee arriva aux oreilles de Gaï, ce dernier vu sa carrière de ninja chutée et sa vie, bouleversée. Il n'arrivait plus à se faire de cette idée et à s'occuper des autres membres de son équipe. Il décida de quitter le village à son tour, non pas pour s'entraîner mais pour tenter de retrouver la trace de son élève préféré, Rock Lee.

-j'ai pris la décision de mettre l'équipe de Gaï sous les ordres d'Itachi Uchiha dit Hiruzen. Après le conseil, il nous sera nécessaire de restructurer la plupart des équipes du village conclu le troisième.

La discussion continuait de plus belle entre les quatre personnes dans la salle. Trois chûnins manqués au Village de Konoha et un jônin. Lee fit portait disparu et Gaï partit à la recherche de son élève. Minato donna ses derniers ordres à Kakashi Hatake et à Itachi Uchiha. Les deux jônins seraient ces gardes pendant la route vers le Village de Suna et durant le conseil. Le départ était prévu dans trois heures, les deux jônins furent libéré par l'Hokage pour se préparer et quittèrent la salle en laissant les deux Hokages discutaient entre eux.

Le quatrième Hokage avait prit un kunaï sur son tiroir alors que dans le même temps, Hiruzen continuait à lire le livre qu'il avait sur ses genoux. Le quatrième du nom plaça sur la table le kunaï qu'il avait en main. Ce kunaï était différent des autres. Il avait trois lames, une longue et deux petites sortant de chaque côté, au lieu d'un seul comme le traditionnel. Un parchemin était collé au kunaï.

-qu'est-ce que tu prépare interrogea Hiruzen qui avait remarqué les manœuvres de son successeur.

-c'est juste un moyen de rejoindre le bureau au plus vite répondit Minato tout en se levant de sa chaise.

-ta femme s'est remise de la disparition de Naruto, demanda le troisième.

-pas tout à fait répliqua Minato. Ne pas avoir de nouvelle rassurante sur son fils la fait souffrir. Je lui ai promis d'avoir de bonne nouvelle à mon retour du conseil.

-et à quoi te serviras le kunaï planté sur ton bureau demanda Sarutobi. Minato ne répondit pas à la question. Il savait la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé son kunaï sur le bureau et il n'avait pas l'intention de la révéler. Il quitta de ce fait la salle et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa résidence.

Trois heures plus tard, tous les villageois s'étaient rassemblés devant la porte principale du village. Ils s'apprêtaient à souhaiter bonne route à leur Hokage et à ses gardes pour la circonstance. Les trois ninjas partant pour le conseil étaient devant la porte principale du village. Ils avaient leurs sacs et étés prêts pour le départ. Itachi avait laissé son masque et devait faire le chemin à visage découvert. Itachi avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux courts de la même couleur. Après un discours un peu émouvant de la part du troisième Hokage Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake et Itachi Uchiha quittèrent le Village de Konoha pour le Village de Suna où se tiendras le Conseil.

Dans la Région de l'Eau, où se trouvait le Village de Kiri, le départ au conseil a eu lieu cinq jours avant. Étant donné que la Région était une île, le départ fit avancer pour permettre à la Mizukage et à ses gardes d'arriver au bon moment à Suna. La Mizukage était de grande taille, elle avait des long cheveux rouges descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle portait une longue robe de couleur bleue. Elle était accompagnée par deux ninjas qui étaient ses gardes.

L'un était mince et portait une chemise sans manche bleue avec un pantalon noir. Il avait le visage couvert par des bandages blancs, seul ces yeux de couleur noire étaient visibles. Il portait une grande épée sur son dos, ressemblant à un grand tranchoir. L'autre portait une tunique noire le couvrant le corps entier. Il avait la peau bleue et des cheveux de même couleur. Sa dentition était semblable à celle des requins. Il avait lui aussi une grande épée dans sa main droite dont la grande partie était couverte des bandages blancs, seul la manche de l'épée était parfaitement visible. La Mizukage avait choisie deux de sept épéistes du Village de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi et Kisame Hoshigaki comme gardes lors du Conseil.

Dans toutes les Régions de la Grande Nation des ninjas, les Kages et les autres chefs des Régions se déplacèrent vers la Région du Vent, principalement au Village de Suna où se dérouleras le Conseil de la Grande Nation la première depuis trois ans. Même dans cette grande période de paix, des petits groupes des rebelles de plus en plus nombreux persistèrent et menacèrent la tranquillité dans la plupart des Régions. Outre ce problème grandissant et répétitif, les Régions ninjas devaient faire face aux disparitions inexpliquées des ninjas au sein de leurs Villages. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle le Kazekage, chef du Village de Suna, rassemblant les autres chefs des villages ninjas pour trouver des explications à ce phénomène et dans le même ordre, arrêter les coupables de ces actes et retrouver les personnes disparues.

Les différents Kages et chefs des Régions se déplaçaient vers le Village de Suna… Le Conseil de la Grande Nation était sur le point de commencer.


	2. Le Conseil

Trois filles marchèrent dans un couloir tout en blanc. Elles se trouvaient dans un hôpital, l'hôpital de Konoha. Ino Yamanaka, Tenten et Temari se dirigèrent vers une chambre au fond du couloir au deuxième niveau. Les trois filles discutèrent entre elles durant leurs marches. Étant donné qu'elles se trouvaient dans un hôpital, elles faisaient en sorte de ne pas déranger les patients ni les infirmières et parlaient à voix basse.

Tenten portait un haut à manches longues blanches, avec une bande d'attache de couleur rouge. Un pantalon de couleur rouge foncé. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et portait son bandeau sur le front. Temari avait des longs cheveux blonds et portait un kimono noir, avec une ceinture de couleur rouge sur la taille. Son bandeau frontal de la Grande Nation était maintenant porté au front, et plus au cou et avait des protège-poignets. Ino avait des longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts. Elle portait une blouse courte de couleur pourpre sans manche avec une jupe pourpre ouverte devant sur une autre jupe plus courte noire. Elle portait son bandeau sur la taille.

Les trois filles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre avant que l'une d'entre elles ouvrit la porte. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre qui n'était pas vide. Deux autres filles occupées déjà la salle, elles discutaient entre elles. L'une avait des cheveux bleus et était en position assisse contrairement à celle aux cheveux roses qui était en position couchée, Hinata Hyûga et Sakura Haruno avaient passée un bon moment à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Hinata, depuis qu'elle était devenue chûnin, portait une veste à capuche mauve pâle mais grise au niveau des manches ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu foncé qui lui descend en dessous des genoux et elle avait nouée son bandeau au niveau de son cou. Elle avait des yeux aux pupilles blancs violacés typiques aux membres du clan Hyûga, des cheveux bleus foncés et longs. Sakura avait des cheveux roses vif, des grands yeux verts et une peau pale. Elle portait un haut rouge sans manche, des gants noirs, une jupe de tablier rose courte et un short noir.

Les trois filles qui venaient d'entrer rejoignirent les deux autres. Elles se connaissaient très bien, elles portaient toutes les cinq le bandeau frontal de la Grande Nation. Ino s'adressa à la fille qui était couchait sur le lit :

-Alors Sakura, tu t'es décidée enfin à te réveiller dit Ino à son amie d'enfance.

Cette dernière n'avait pas le courage pour répondre à la question posée. Elle semblait être affaiblie et malade. Sakura avait son bandeau qui lui servait toujours de bandana pour ses cheveux et elle avait conservée ses cheveux courts. Elle avait un pansement au niveau de la joue gauche et du bras gauche.

Les trois filles arrivèrent près de son lit avant de déposer les fleurs qu'elles avaient amenées à côté de son lit et aussi à côté de l'autre fille qui s'y trouvait dans la chambre.

-Laisse-la en paix Ino répliqua Temari. Tu sais très pourquoi elle est dans cet état ajouta-t-elle.

-Si je me souviens très bien parla pour la première fois Tenten, tu étais aussi dans son état après le départ de Sasuke termina Tenten.

Ino piqua une crise à l'idée que Tenten a pu comparer son état après le départ de Sasuke avec celui de Sakura.

-Moi je me suis un peu remis de cela répliqua Ino. Sakura a frôlée la mort dans mission menée à la frontière de la Région du Feu. Elle fut déconcentrée par le simple fait d'entendre les noms de Sasuke et Naruto à la bouche d'un des déserteurs.

Sakura et Ino était des amies d'enfance et se protégeaient l'une de l'autre face aux autres filles. Une grande amitié que nulle chose ne pouvait briser. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, l'amour brisa cette amitié et plongeant les deux anciennes meilleures amies dans une compétition amoureuse sans fin. L'amour que portaient les deux filles à Sasuke, comme toutes les autres filles de leur promotion, les mettait en perpétuel conflit qui dura même après la formation des équipes. Sakura s'étant retrouvée dans la même équipe que Sasuke, cela n'arrangea pas les relations avec Ino. Mais, au jour de l'annonce du départ de Sasuke par l'Hokage, les deux filles passèrent des mauvais moments et quelques jours à l'hôpital.

Hinata entra dans la conversation, elle avait quittée son lit pour s'approcher de celui de Sakura comme la plupart des filles :

-C'est un cas différent avec celui d'Ino dit Hinata. Sakura a du mal à oublier les départs de Sasuke et Naruto et cela lui pose des problèmes lors de nos missions. Elle est toujours soucieuse de n'avoir pas de nouvelle de Sasuke précisa Hinata, tout comme je m'inquiète pour Naruto.

-Nous aurons des réponses dans trois jours répondit calmement Temari qui se dirigeait tout près de la fenêtre de la chambre. Nous espérons aussi avoir de bonne nouvelle pour Gaara ajouta Temari qui regardait les passants du haut de sa chambre.

Les filles continuèrent leurs discussions avec Sakura qui se réjouissait de ce moment pour un peu changer des idées dans sa tête. Elles discutaient de leurs mission et aussi tenter des rassurées Sakura et Hinata qui s'inquiétaient de la disparition de Naruto et Sasuke.

-Dans trois jours s'étonna Sakura.

Sakura n'était pas au courant de la tenue du Conseil le même jour. Elle était devenue une patiente régulière de l'hôpital.

-Oui, répondit Tenten, dans trois jours. Après le Conseil, nous pourrons avoir des nouvelles de Naruto et de Sasuke et peut-être j'aurais des nouvelles de Gaï-sensei et de Lee.

La discussion continuait entre les filles. Sakura était assise avec l'aide de ses amies sur son lit, Hinata et Tenten étaient aussi assisses sur le lit et se trouvaient à sa gauche, Ino était assise sur sa droite. Temari était toujours devant la fenêtre. Elle surveillait les déplacements des passants sur la rue où se trouvait l'hôpital. Elle continuait toujours son action jusqu'à remarquer quelque chose. Elle se pressa de sortir de la chambre sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers l'escalier avant de chercher la sortie. Les quatre filles étaient un peu surprises par cette réaction rapide, elles ne savaient pas la raison exacte de cette sortie un peu brusquée de la part de Temari.

Au Village de Suna, le conseil battait son plein dans le bâtiment du Kazekage. Tous les participants étaient déjà présents dans le Village. Dans une de salle du bâtiment, les Kages et les autres chefs des régions s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table ronde. Les symboles de chaque région étaient placés derrière les personnes qui en avaient la charge et le contrôle et les ninjas faisant office des gardes ne se trouvaient pas dans la salle mais dans un autre bâtiment.

Huit personnes se trouvaient autour de la table. L'Hokage, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds hérissés avec des yeux noirs, il portait une tunique rouge et blanche avec le bandeau sur son front. La Mizukage, une femme aux cheveux rouges descendants jusqu'aux genoux, elle portait une longue robe bleue mais n'avait pas de bandeau frontal. Le Kazekage, il était l'hôte de la réunion. Il avait des cheveux rouges bruns et des petits yeux noirs. Il portait une tunique bleue et blanche avec le bandeau sur son front. Le Raikage, un homme à la peau sombre. Il avait une masse beaucoup plus importante et plus imposante que les autres participants. Il avait des cheveux blonds et portait un long manteau blanc. Le Tsuchikage, un homme beaucoup plus âgé que les autres personnes assistant au conseil et de petite taille. Il avait des cheveux blancs sur la moitié inférieure de sa tête, des sourcils épais et un gros nez rouge. Il portait des vêtements noirs, le haut et le bas de son ensemble avec par-dessus un gilet blanc. Les cinq Kages dirigeaient cinq régions : la Région du Feu pour l'Hokage, la Région du Vent pour le Kazekage, la Région de l'Eau pour la Mizukage, la Région de la Foudre pour le Raikage, la Région de la Terre pour le Tsuchikage.

Trois autres régions étaient représentées aussi dans le conseil.

La Région du Son représentée par un homme un peu mystérieux, Orochimaru. Il avait des yeux d'ambres avec des marquages de couleur pourpre autour de ses yeux, une référence à sa nature semblable au serpent. Orochimaru avait la peau pale et des longs cheveux noirs, il portait son bandeau au niveau du front. Il avait un certain lien avec le Village de Konoha. La Région de la Pluie était sous les ordres de Hanzô. Hanzô était un homme assez musclé avec des longs cheveux blonds arrivant au bas de son dos. Il avait une cicatrice proéminente sur sa joue droite. Il avait des yeux marrons et portait un casque rattachait à un respirateur sur sa tête. La partie supérieure du casque portait une plaque avec le symbole de la Région dirigée. Hanzô portait une combinaison de plongée typique de son village de couleur verte foncée. Il avait des gants noirs à ses mains. La Région du Fer fut représentée par un homme, Mifune. Ce dernier avait des longs cheveux blancs et une longue barbe au menton. Il avait la partie supérieure de son crane couvert par des bandages blancs. Il portait un long manteau noir.

Les Régions du Son, du Fer et de la Pluie avaient acceptées l'offre de cinq Kages au début de l'unification des Pays qui dévernirent des Régions et de ce fait évitèrent une guerre imminente face aux cinq Grandes Régions ninjas.

Deux points étaient débattus durant le Conseil. Le premier point comportait sur la lutte que menait chaque Région contre les groupes des déserteurs qui agissaient illicitement dans certaine Région. Le second point, qui était la principale raison de ce Conseil, fut de découvrir la cause ou l'origine de la disparition des chûnins et des jônins dans la Grande Nation. Étant donné que plusieurs disparitions furent enregistrées depuis le dernier Conseil, ces évènements pouvaient menacer la tranquillité dans chacune des Régions concernées par ces disparitions. Le premier point fut bouclé rapidement par les participants au Conseil. Les échanges entre Régions favorisaient l'amélioration des niveaux sur le plan militaire. Le second point était un peu rude, délicat. Le Kazekage, étant l'hôte de la réunion, fut le premier a parlé :

-Après le premier point dit le Kazekage, il nous reste à régler le mystère de la disparition des nos chûnins et jônins. Depuis trois ans et après le dernier Conseil dans la Région de l'Eau, la plupart des Régions ont dû constater la disparition de ces shinobis. La Région du Vent, la Région du Feu, la Région de l'Eau et la Région de la Terre ne font pas exception à la règle ajouta-t-il. Le but de cette réunion est de rassembler les informations nécessaire déjà recueillies pour retrouver la trace de nos disparues termina le Kazekage.

La situation n'était pas palpable. Au vue de dernières années, la disparition de ces nouveaux chûnins et jônins n'était pas un bon signe. Les shinobis disparus représentaient la future génération pour chaque Région concernée ou pour leurs clans. Le climat était tendu dans ce point. Après de moments de silence dans la salle, la Mizukage qui avait sous ses ordres la Région de l'Eau prit la parole :

-Avec des naissances de plus en plus nombreux de groupes des déserteurs qui défient l'autorité de la Grande Nation, il ne sera pas impossible de supposer qu'un de ces groupes ne soit responsable de ces disparitions confia la Mizukage. Pour le Village de Kiri, nous déplorons la disparition du jônin Haku, l'élève de Zabuza compléta Mei Terumi la Mizukage.

-Mizukage-san répondit le Tsuchikage, il nous est impossible d'identifier un des groupes des déserteurs comme l'auteur de ces disparitions. Et même si c'est le cas, un autre problème se dressera devant nous. Le nombre de ces groupes nous est incalculable. Pour la Région de la Terre, retrouvez la trace de Gaara est primordiale. Il peut nous mener vers ma petite-fille, elle aussi portait disparue.

-Quel est le rapport entre Gaara et ta petite-fille demanda le Kazekage, étonné par les mots du Tsuchikage.

Le Tsuchikage chercha quelque chose dans son sac qu'il avait placé sous la table. Il fut sortir une feuille de papier blanc de son sac avec des écrits dessus. Le papier était une lettre de la petite-fille du Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi.

-Voilà le lien qui existe entre Gaara et ma petite-fille dit le Tsuchikage en montrant la lettre aux autres participants au Conseil avant de la faire passée vers le Kazekage. Ma petite-fille avait retrouvée la trace de Gaara et s'était décidée à le trouver et à le ramener à la raison. Mais depuis son départ, elle n'avait plus fait de signe de vie et cela nous inquiète ajouta Oonoki, le Tsuchikage.

-Même si nous n'avons pas des nouvelles de ces disparus parla pour la première fois le Raikage, cela prouve que la Région de la Foudre et le Village des Nuages contrôlent le mieux ces shinobis et ces habitants.

-Au contraire répondit avec vivacité le Tsuchikage, cela démontre que le Région de la Foudre n'a pas des shinobis d'une grande importance qui peuvent faire balancé les décisions déjà prises.

Le Raikage s'énerva par les propos du Tsuchikage. Il se leva de sa chaise et même s'il était vraiment en colère, il ne pouvait rien faire durant le Conseil. Il se défoula sur la partie de la table qui se trouvait devant lui. Un coup de poing droit, chargé d'éclair, détruisit la table du côté du Raikage. Il se calma quelques instants après et se mit sur sa chaise.

-Des nouvelles de Gaï, Naruto et Sasuke demanda l'Hokage à ses homologues.

-Tout comme pour Gaara et pour la petite-fille du Tsuchikage répondit le Kazekage nous n'avons pas des nouvelles jusqu'à présent.

-Mais pour Gaï intervint Hanzô, qui dirige la Région de la Pluie, nous avons des bonnes nouvelles lui concernant.

-Une bonne nouvelle sur trois se lassa l'Hokage mais c'est mieux que rien. Où est-il questionna Minato à Hanzô.

-Je pense qu'il est toujours à la recherche de Lee répondit calmement Hanzô. Je mis sous ses ordres les meilleurs traqueurs du Village pour lui permettre de retrouver la trace de son élève.

Minato Namikaze fut un peu soulagé d'avoir des nouvelles pour l'un des disparus de sa Région. Il espérait toujours retrouver les traces de Naruto, Sasuke et Lee. Vu que Gaï Maito a réapparu, il lui était nécessaire de se concentrer sur les trois chûnins manquants au Village pour enfin apaiser les esprits du Clan Uchiha et de sa femme.

-Il faut ajouter aussi dans la liste des chûnins disparus dit Orochimaru, Shikamaru Nara du Village de Konoha.

-Que s'est-il encore passé demanda le Kage du Village de Konoha qui se croyait être malchanceux par rapport aux autres.

Il n'avait reçu qu'une bonne nouvelle par rapport à tous les disparus de sa Région et il fallait ajouter Shikamaru Nara sur la liste.

-Il ya neuf mois, répondit calmement Orochimaru, Shikamaru était en tête d'une mission avec le quintet du Son vers le Nord de ma Région. Une mission de routine menait par les six shinobis consistant à entrer en contact avec un scientifique de Kumo pour récupérer un document me permettant d'avancer dans mes recherches mais ils furent attaquer lors de cette même mission.

-Qui étaient leurs assaillants demanda le Kazekage inquiet d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui répondit Orochimaru, nous n'avons rien obtenu de leurs parts. Kimimaro qui était le chef du quintet lors de cette mission fut gravement blessé et les quatre autres se sont rétablis de leur blessure. Ceux qui les avaient attaqués ont pris le soin de les ramener et de les déposer devant la porte principale du Village du Son.

-Je suppose que Shikamaru a vraiment disparu, dit le Raikage, ou tu l'as pris comme un de te cobaye pour tes expériences.

Orochimaru resta un peu calme. Il fixa les yeux du Raikage pendant un long moment.

-J'ai arrêté de mener les expériences depuis plusieurs années précisa Orochimaru. Depuis l'unification, mon village profite des échanges et cela m'est suffisant. Mais il ne reste qu'un seul moyen pour découvrir l'identité de ceux qui ont enlevé Shikamaru. Il faut attendre le réveille de Kimimaro qui est toujours dans un était critique depuis neuf mois.

-Au cas où un des groupes des déserteurs serait derrière cette attaque, dit le Raikage, cela supposeras que les groupes des déserteurs s'organisent de mieux en mieux. Notre réaction doit être imminente et efficace.

-Pour l'instant ajouta l'Hokage, l'Escouade Spéciale doit rester sur ces gardes. À la moindre apparition d'un de nos disparus, elle aura la charge de suivre cette piste jusqu'au bout.

-Les membres de l'escouade doivent regagner leurs Régions respectives dit le Kazekage. Les Régions s'occuperont des groupes des déserteurs qui troublent la paix aux alentours de leurs frontières. Mais la mission principale est et resteras de retrouver nos chûnins et nos jônins disparus, termina le Kazekage.

-Il nous faut surveiller les autres jinchurikis qui sont encore dans leurs Régions demanda la Mizukage. Nous n'avons pas des nouvelles de trois d'entre eux.

-La plupart de ces hôtes sont dans leur Villages respectifs répliqua le Raikage A, sauf pour Kumo qui n'arrive pas à retrouver la trace de Killer Bee.

-Killer Bee se trouve dans le Village d'Âme depuis quelques jours, dit Hanzô. Il est arrivé au moment où je quittais le Village pour le Conseil. Il m'a prévenu qu'il passera quelques jours au Village d'Âme avant de regagner Kumo.

-Il ne changera jamais déclara le Raikage.

La réunion continua et même si les traces des disparus ne furent repérer, les Kages et autres chefs des Régions ne désespéraient pas à l'idée de retrouver rapidement les shinobis manquants. Ils décidèrent d'accroître la vigilance dans les régions où les déserteurs se manifestaient beaucoup plus. Avec un mot d'ordre qui était de suivre n'importe qu'elle piste pouvant permettre de retrouver les disparus, chaque participant savait que cette affaire devenait de plus en plus urgente à régler. La disparition des chûnins et des jônins qui possédaient des démons à queue et maîtrisaient des techniques puissantes et héréditaires pouvaient mettre en péril cette paix qui régnait dans la Grande Nation. N'ayant aucune assurance que les shinobis disparus étaient en vie, la crainte reposait sur le fait que l'un des groupes des déserteurs puisse utiliser la puissance des démons à queue et les pouvoirs des autres shinobis pour arriver à leurs fins.

La grande question que se posait les participants au Conseil était où se trouvait, se cachait les shinobis disparus. Étaient-ils encore en vie ou pas ?

Dans le Village de Suna et au même moment que se tenait la réunion du Conseil, trois personnes se trouvaient en haut d'une des collines du village. Elles portaient toutes les trois des vêtements noirs, les couvrant la tête aux pieds. Leurs visages ne se faisaient pas voir, ils avaient presque la même taille et il n'était pas possible de les distinguer. Ils surveillaient des yeux les quelques habitants du village qui circulaient dans les rues, mais leurs attentions se penchaient beaucoup plus sur le bâtiment où se tenait le Conseil, le Conseil de la Grande Nation. Les trois personnes discutaient entre elles et leurs voix étaient masculines. Ils restaient debout plusieurs minutes sur la colline en surveillant les moindres mouvements qui s'effectuaient devant la porte du bâtiment où siégeait le Kazekage. La personne qui se trouvait au milieu s'adressa aux deux autres :

-Tu sais pourquoi les Kages et les autres chefs des Régions se sont rassemblés à Suna demanda l'homme au milieu.

-Oui répondit l'homme qui était à gauche. Les Kages et les autres chefs doivent faire de compte-rendu sur l'évolution de la paix dans chaque Régions et aussi trouvaient des solutions à plusieurs problèmes urgents.

-Quels problèmes urgents demanda l'homme au milieu.

-Tu le fait exprès ou quoi répliqua farouchement l'homme à gauche. Entre les groupes des déserteurs qui prolifèrent à une grande vitesse et les disparitions inexpliquées des jeunes shinobis, le Conseil de la Grande Nation a du pain sur la planche, termina-t-il.

-Même si le monde des ninjas se trouve dans une grande période de paix répondit celui qui était à droit, il reste beaucoup des choses à régler pour parfaire cette paix. L'apparition des groupes des déserteurs et la disparition des plusieurs chûnins et jônins peuvent menacer cette paix ajouta-t-il.

-Nous voulons tant cette paix répliqua celui qui était à gauche à condition que cesse des atrocités causées par cette entité. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous réclamons que la justice soit faite et que chaque chose redevienne comme avant. Cela nous permettra de ne plus revoir les évènements qui se sont passés dans la Région de la Cascade, de l'Herbe et des Neiges après l'unification.

-Un rêve qui devient réalité dit l'homme au milieu. Les rêves de plusieurs shinobis. Espérons que les évènements qui risquent de se produire ne menacera pas cette paix. Sinon, il nous faudra tout recommencer. Allons-y, il faut rejoindre les autres membres termina-t-il.

Par ces mots, les trois hommes qui étaient au sommet d'une colline dans le Village de Suna se déplacèrent. Ils quittèrent le village sans se faire remarquer par les autres shinobis. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Nord, vers la Région de la Terre.

Après une journée d'entretien, le Conseil se termina sans grand succès. Les Kages et les autres chefs se séparèrent dans le calme. Ils n'avaient pas avancé au sujet de la disparition des shinobis et ils n'avaient aucune piste exploitable pour les retrouver. Après la fin du Conseil et après que les autres membres aient repris le chemin de retour vers leurs villages respectifs, le Kazekage rejoignit son bureau de travail. Il avait convoqué les autres membres dans l'espoir de retrouver la trace de l'un de ces enfants. Mais il n'obtenu pas grand-chose, sauf que la liste des disparus s'allongeant avec Shikamaru Nara, lui aussi porté disparus.

Le Kazekage avait beaucoup des questions qui lui troublaient. Ça faisait trois ans depuis la première disparition, trois ans sans nouvelle de Gaara. Le Kazekage se demandait où se trouvait Gaara ou les autres disparus, s'ils étaient encore en vie. Si les disparitions avaient un rapport avec l'un des groupes des déserteurs, pourquoi les responsables ne s'étaient pas manifesté aux yeux des autres Kages et chefs des Régions.

Il réfléchissait à toutes ces questions jusqu'à ce que la porte de son bureau s'ouvre, un homme franchit la porte. Il était de taille un peu élancée et devrait avoir 16 ans. Il portait un costume traditionnel de couleur noire couvrant tout son corps. Il avait un maquillage facial de couleur violette. Il portait trois rouleaux d'invocation de marionnettes dans son dos. Il avança jusqu'au niveau de son Kazekage :

-Tu as finit ton entraînement Kankurô demanda le Kazekage à l'intention de son enfant.

-Pas tout à fait répondit calmement Kankurô. Baki-sensei s'occupe des nouveaux genins pendant les trois semaines qui suivent et je suis un peu libre ajouta-t-il. Et des nouvelles de Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke questionna-t-il.

-Le Conseil n'a rien apporté à leurs sujets répliqua le Kazekage. Demain, ajouta le Kazekage, tu dirigeras une autre mission pour retrouver Gaara. Je garde toujours l'espoir de le retrouver, lui et les autres shinobis disparus.

Le Kazekage prit une carte et l'étala sur sa table. La carte montrait les Régions dont les shinobis de Suna ont dû explorer à la recherche de Gaara. Kankurô, avec son équipe, devrait commencer les recherches dans un territoire éloigné de la frontière Nord de la Région du Vent. Les deux personnes continuaient leur conversation. Étant donné l'échec du Conseil, les Régions s'apprêtèrent à recommencer les recherches sur les disparus.

-A propos de Temari, dois-je l'informer de la mission questionna poliment Kankurô.

-Non, répondit le Kazekage. Je pense qu'elle est mieux à Konoha pour le moment. Elle sera informée de la tenue de cette mission au moment que je trouverais opportun.

A Konoha, un homme marchait à pas léger dans le village. Le soleil était à son zénith. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec les vêtements de la même couleur. Deux cicatrices figuraient près de ces yeux et avait sur le dos un sac pour les missions. Itachi Uchiha était de retour au village. Après un voyage vers la Région du Vent, précisément vers le Village de Suna, pour le Conseil, il rentra avec une grande déception comme pour tous les autres participants. La réunion du Conseil n'avait rien apporté de bon au sujet des shinobis disparus.

Il marchait calmement jusqu'à pénétrer dans le fief des Uchiha, un grand quartier réservé aux membres du clan. Le quartier était animé et les rues pleines de monde. Il y avait des enfants qui couraient dans tout le sens, d'autres discutaient sur un coin, les personnes âgées visitaient les magasins du quartier. Après s'être arrêté à quelque coin des rues, Itachi arriva devant la porte d'une maison puis entra. C'était son lieu de repos, la maison de ses parents qui étaient sur place. Il les salua avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se reposer. Il pensait toujours à la réunion du Conseil, à son petit-frère. Il passa quelques minutes dans sa chambre avant que sa mère ne l'appelle.

Itachi quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se place près de la table où était placées trois tasses et était en face de son père. Ce dernier avait des cheveux noirs et courts. Il avait deux cicatrices sur le visage, comme son fils Itachi et portait une tunique noire. Sa femme était derrière et préparait un plat pour son fils, qui était de retour au village après le Conseil. Fugaku Uchiha et Mikoto Uchiha étaient les parents d'Itachi Uchiha et de Sasuke Uchiha. Fugaku était le chef du clan et le chef de la section de la police au village de Konoha. La discussion principale entre le père et le fils était celle concernant les disparus du fait que Sasuke faisait partie aussi de ces disparus.

-Le Conseil s'est bien passé demanda Fugaku à Itachi.

-Oui répondit calmement.

-Et des nouvelles de ton petit-frère, Sasuke Uchiha questionna Fugaku.

Itachi avait du mal à donner la réponse à son père. Il observa sa mère dont son mouvement fut stoppé par la question posée par son mari à son fils. Elle attendait la réponse que donnerait Itachi. La réponse qui lui redonnerait espoir de retrouver Sasuke. Itachi prit un moment de repos et se décida à parler.

-Le Conseil n'a rien donné pour l'instant dit Itachi à ses parents. Gaara du désert, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Haku et Kurotsuchi restent toujours sans nouvelles. Nous ne pouvons confirmer s'ils sont encore en vies ou s'ils sont morts.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant répliqua le chef du clan Uchiha.

Itachi remarqua que sa mère n'était plus dans son état habituel. Elle était déçue de savoir qu'elle ne pourra peut-être plus revoir Sasuke, son second fils. Itachi semblait être perturbé, il tenta de rassurer ses parents et surtout sa mère.

-Dès demain, répondit Itachi en prenant une tasse sur la table, je demanderais un ordre de mission à l'Hokage pour retrouver Sasuke.

La réponse ne rassura pas tout à fait sa mère mais elle pouvait se contenter de cela pour garder espoir. Fugaku et Itachi continuèrent leur conversation, avec sa mère qui s'apprêtait à servir.

Une heure plus tard, deux autres personnes se tenaient devant la porte de la maison de Sasuke avant de faire signe de leurs présences. A l'intérieur de la maison, les choses avaient un peu bougées. Au même moment que Mikoto se débarrassait de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la table, Itachi discutait avec son père. La discutions se basée sur l'évolution du niveau d'Itachi et sur sa manière de s'occuper des élèves de Gaï. Les trois Uchihas remarquèrent que deux autres personnes se tenaient devant la porte de la maison.

-Des visiteurs à cette heure, demanda Itachi.

-Ce ne sont pas des visiteurs répondit calmement Fugaku. Je pense que ce sont les élèves que tu as en charge. Ils m'avaient prévus de leur passage après ton retour du Conseil ajouta-t-il.

Itachi se leva de la table et se dirigea vers la porte principale. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva en face des élèves de Gaï qu'il avait prit en charge sous les ordres du Quatrième Hokage, après le départ de Gaï à la recherche de Rock Lee.

Deux personnes, un homme et une femme, attendaient devant la porte principale de la maison de Sasuke. L'homme portait un kimono et un pantalon blanc, avec une sorte de jupe grise fendue au milieu des chaussures grises. Il portait le bandeau de la Grande Nation sur le front. Il avait des longs cheveux et des yeux aux pupilles blancs. La femme portait un haut à manches longues blanche, avec une bande d'attache rouge. Un pantalon descendant jusqu'aux genoux de couleur rouge foncé. Elle portait le bandeau sur le front et transportait un grand rouleau sur son dos.

Neiji Hyûga et Tenten attendaient l'arrivée d'Itachi Uchiha. Les deux élèves cherchèrent à avoir des nouvelles de Gaï Maito et de Rock Lee auprès d Itachi qui revenait de la réunion du Conseil. Les trois membres commencèrent à marcher. Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit plein d'arbres à l'intérieur du Village de Konoha et discutèrent entre eux tout au long de leur route. Neiji et Tenten furent informés des nouvelles qui les concernés principalement. Itachi les mire au courant de l'échec du Conseil pour retrouver la trace des disparus et du lieu d'emplacement de Gaï qui se trouvait dans le Région de la Pluie, toujours à la recherche de Lee. Itachi, Neiji et Tenten arrivèrent dans un endroit entouré des grands arbres. Le soleil pénétrait à peine dans le lieu. Itachi se plaça en face de Neiji et Tenten et s'adressa à eux :

-Vu que je suis de retour au village dit Itachi, nous pouvons reprendre notre entraînement.

-Mais Itachi-sensei, désapprouva Tenten, vous venait de regagner le village aujourd'hui. Un temps de repos vous sera utile et vous permettra de mieux nous encadrer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi répondit Itachi, je suis toujours capable de vous battre même si je suis dans un mauvais jour.

-Ça tombe bien intervint Neiji pour la première fois. J'ai progressé depuis mon dernier combat face à toi. Je suis sûr de maîtriser et de contrer tes techniques de sharingan termina-t-il.

Itachi sourit avant de répondre.

-Voyons voir où tu en es maintenant répliqua Itachi avant d'exécuter un signet de mudra et de dire : kagebushin no jutsu _ multi clonage. Un clone apparu à gauche d'Itachi. Neiji tu tenteras de me battre et mon clone s'occupera de Tenten.

-Pourquoi je dois avoir un entraînement différent de celui de Neiji questionna Tenten. Si je ne me trompe, ajouta-t-elle, on fait toujours partie de la même équipe Itachi-sensei.

Itachi ne répondit pas à la remarque de Tenten. Il avait fermé ces yeux depuis quelques instants. Il fut un geste rapide avec sa main droite jusqu'à son genou du même côté. Il prit deux kunaïs sur sa poche avec l'intention de les utiliser. Il lança le premier kunaï en direction de Tenten qui l'esquiva et changea de place. Elle atterrit à quelque pas vers sa droite et en diagonale avec Itachi. Ce dernier lança le deuxième kunaï en direction toujours de Tenten. Mais Itachi ne lançant pas le kunaï directement vers la kunoichi. Le kunaï fut lançait vers le haut, à quelques mètres au-dessus de la tête de Tenten qui le suivit des yeux. Elle voulu savoir la raison de cette lancée de Itachi.

Alors qu'elle croisa le regard d'Itachi, Tenten sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Un objet lui passa derrière son dos, un objet tranchant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua que la blouse qu'elle portait fut déchirée au niveau de son épaule droit et un kunaï était planté au niveau du sol. Elle réfléchissait à la manière dont Itachi a pu la toucher. Elle se souvint que Itachi avait prit que deux kunaïs et les avait parfaitement utilisé le premier kunaï, Tenten l'esquiva en se déplaçant à un autre endroit alors que pour le second, sa trajectoire était grandement au-dessus de sa cible.

-Ton entraînement doit t'amener à mieux utiliser tes objets de combat dit Itachi.

-Mais Itachi-sensei répondit Tenten agacée par la critique de son maître, je ne rate pas très souvent ma cible avec les kunaïs. Je suis une experte en lancé de kunaï à travers la Grande Nation et la meilleure de ma génération ajouta-t-elle.

-Je sais que tu es une experte en lancé de kunaï répliqua Itachi. Mais tu ne peux pas atteindre un adversaire se déplaçant à une vitesse supérieure à la tienne. Combien des kunaïs je t'ai lancé demanda calmement Itachi.

-Deux répondit Tenten.

-En réalité répliqua Itachi. J'ai utilisé trois kunaïs pour te toucher. Le premier tu l'as esquivé de justesse. Le deuxième avait pour but de te distraire et de faire en sorte que tu fixe ton attention sur moi en pensant que j'ai pu te rater. Le troisième kunaï m'a servi à changer la direction du deuxième et ainsi te toucher. Tu es une experte mais face à un adversaire se déplaçant plus vite que toi, tu n'auras aucune chance ajouta-t-il. Le but de ton entraînement est d'apprendre à toucher ton adversaire peu importe sa vitesse de déplacement termina-t-il.

-Çà me parait très compliqué à réaliser conclut Tenten.

De l'autre côté Neiji avec en face de lui Itachi. Les deux shinobis s'apprêtaient à livrer bataille. Pour cette rencontre, Neiji ne voulait pas perdre encore une nouvelle fois face à leur nouveau sensei.

-La dernière fois tu m'as eu par surprise et cela ne se reproduiras pas dit Neiji à Itachi.

-On verra à la fin répondit Itachi. Tu as eu du mal à suivre mes déplacements lors de notre dernier entraînement alors que moi, je peux décrypter te moindre fait et geste sans trop de problème.

-J'aurais à contrer ton sharingan aujourd'hui Itachi-sensei répliqua Neiji en affichant un sourire rassurant et pleine de confiance.

-Es-tu prêt demanda Itachi.

Neiji hocha la tête pour confirmer à Itachi qu'il était prêt au combat.

Les deux possesseurs de dojutsu se regardèrent Itachi et Neiji étaient prêt à commencer l'entraînement. Les deux membres se fixèrent un moment. Le vent soufflait autour deux. Ils restèrent immobiles, ils ne faisaient aucun geste et rien ne pouvait les faire bouger. Neiji ferma les yeux avant de l'ouvrir rapidement, il avait active son byakugan. Un œil spécial et commun aux membres du clan Hyûga les permettant de voir à travers les choses et les personnes. Un léger contour autour des pupilles apparu dès que Neiji activa son byakugan et les nerfs sur les tempes devenaient visibles.

Itachi continuait toujours à fixer Neiji même si ce dernier avait activé son byakugan. L'Uchiha à son tour ferma les yeux, il prit un moment pour les ouvrir. Et dès qu'il l'ouvrit, ses pupilles passèrent du noir au rouge avec trois tomoes dans chaque pupille. Itachi possédait le sharingan comme tous les membres du clan Uchiha et comme Kakashi Hatake. Ce pupille donnait à son possesseur la faculté d'anticiper le mouvement de ces adversaires et de percer leurs attaques.

Les deux shinobis avaient finis le préparatif, Itachi et Neiji étaient prêt. Prêt pour une autre séance d'entraînement, un combat simulé. Neiji fit le premier à se déplacer en direction de son adversaire.

Trois hommes arrivèrent près d'un petit village dans une région éloignée des grandes villes. Le village ne figurait sur aucune carte, elle semblait être un Village fantôme mais beaucoup plus animé. On pouvait rencontrer les shinobis des plusieurs Régions, les simples habitants, les voyageurs, les visiteurs, les marchands... Le village était composé des plusieurs restaurants, hôtels, bars et des sources thermales pour se relaxer. Des petites herbes entourées le village. Les trois hommes marchèrent calmement, ils passèrent plusieurs restaurants et se dirigèrent vers un qui s'y trouvait à l'autre bout du village.

Les trois hommes se trouvaient au Village de Suna lors du Conseil de la Grande Nation il y a quelques jours. Ils arrivèrent près d'un restaurant où trois autres personnes attendaient leurs arrivées. Après un long moment de discussions entre les deux groupes, les six personnes finirent par entrée dans le restaurant et à réserver une table. L'un d'eux commanda des plats pour les autres. Les six personnes avaient à leurs droites une autre table, occupée par trois personnes deux hommes et une femme, et prêtaient oreilles à leurs discussion.

Les trois personnes semblaient faire partie dune même équipe. Ils portaient une tenue de couleur bleue, le haut et le bas. La femme avait des cheveux noirs et longs, elle portait deux bracelets sur le poing gauche de la même couleur. Le premier homme avait une sorte de masque sur son visage mais on pouvait remarquer la couleur de sa chevelure qui était d'une couleur blanche. Il tenait dans sa main droite un kunaï qu'il s'amusait avec. Le dernier homme n'avait pas des cheveux mais portait un foulard sur la tête. Les trois personnes avaient les mêmes âges, une vingtaine d'année. Il était difficile de savoir s'ils appartenaient au rang des shinobis de la Grande Nation ou s'ils faisaient partie des déserteurs. La conversation entreprit entre les trois shinobis se rapportaient au dernier Conseil en grande partie.

-Les nouvelles vont vite à propos du Conseil de la Grande Nation qui s'est déroulé dans le Région du Vent dit l'homme au foulard.

-Que s'était-il passé lors de cette réunion demanda la femme.

-Il paraîtrait que le Conseil n'a rien apporté de bon pour toutes les Régions répondit l'homme au foulard. Je tiens de source sûre qu'ils n'ont pas eu des nouvelles rassurantes de sept shinobis disparus durant les trois dernières années.

-Qu'ont-ils de si intéressant pour que les Kages et les autres chefs traitent de leur cas répliqua la femme. Alors qu'ils devraient fixer leur attention sur nous, les déserteurs.

-Sur les sept shinobis disparus, parla l'homme tenant un kunaï à la main trois ont un lien direct avec les Kages de la Région du Feu, du Vent et de la Terre. Trois possèdent des techniques héréditaires dont un membre du clan Uchiha et le dernier maîtrise un taijutsu d'un haut niveau et peut utiliser des puissantes attaques de niveau supérieur.

-Si nous les trouvons et les capturons avant les membres du Conseil de la Grande Nation compléta l'homme au foulard, cela avanceras la cause de nous défendons ou avoir la capacité de déclencher une guerre face aux membres du Conseil. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a deux jinchurikis qui figurent dans la liste de ces shinobis disparus.

-Que la chance soit de notre côté pour cette fois ajouta la femme.

Les ninjas continuèrent leur discussion. Ils avaient finit les plats commandés et prirent quelques minutes de repos avant de reprendre leurs routes.

Trois minutes plus tard, les trois shinobis avaient reprit leurs routes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Nord-est où se trouvait la Région des Neiges…


	3. Les révélations de Kimimaro

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha, un garçon se remettait de ses blessures après un combat. Il avait des longs cheveux noirs et avait le bandeau sur le front. Son visage était couvert des bandages blancs ainsi que ses deux bras qui se faisaient voir aux autres. À ses côtés, deux filles discutèrent entre elles, l'une des filles déposait une petite vase contenait une gerbe des fleurs. La première fille avait des cheveux blonds et longs, des yeux verts et portait le bandeau de la Grande Nation sur la taille la seconde avait des cheveux courts et noirs avec les yeux de la même couleur. Ino et Tenten attendaient le rétablissement de Neiji après son intensif combat contre Itachi, qui avait pris sous ses ordres les deux élèves restant de Gaï Maito. Ino regardait avec pitié le corps de Neiji et s'adressa à la coéquipière de ce dernier.

-Itachi-sensei n'a pas remarqué que Neiji n'était pas de son niveau demanda Ino à Tenten. Votre nouveau sensei ne sait pas retenir ses coups ou quoi ajouta-t-elle.

-Neiji voulait une séance d'entraînement ressemblant fortement à un vrai combat depuis que nous avons eu pour nouveau sensei Itachi Uchiha. Il savait ce qu'il faisait mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas obtenu le résultat voulu répondit Tenten.

-Il aurait pu tuer ou blesser gravement Neiji lors de ce combat répliqua Ino.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça dit calmement Tenten. Itachi-sensei n'est plus comme avant le Conseil. Le fait de ne pas avoir de bonne nouvelle sur son frère ne lui a pas permis d'être à son meilleur niveau ajouta-t-elle.

Ino fixa de nouveau son attention sur Neiji et sa partie supérieure couverte des bandages. Elle se posait ultérieurement une seule question, si Itachi-sensei était à son meilleur niveau, qu'aurais pu arriver à Neiji. Elle savait que Neiji et Itachi ne pouvait pas être dans la même catégorie mais un tel résultat sur le corps de Neiji le surpris fortement.

-Tu suis aussi le même entraînement intensif avec Itachi-sensei demanda Ino.

-Non rétorqua Tenten. Mon entraînement se repose plus sur le lancé des kunaïs et sur le taijutsu d'un niveau moyen. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Neiji, il a tenu cinq minutes face à Itachi-sensei au lieu de trois comme dans les derniers face-à-face. Il s'en remettra et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

-J'espère ne pas faire partie de votre équipe si les maîtres Hokages décident de reformer des nouvelles équipes précisa Ino.

Ino et Tenten continuèrent leur discussion tout en restant aux cheveux de Neiji.

La lune prenait sa place dans le ciel remplit d'étoiles dans la Région du Son. Au sein du Village d'Oto, les rues étaient dessertes. La nuit était calme à cause d'un vent froid qui empêchait chaque habitant de s'aventurer en dehors de leur maison. Outre les habitants qui s'endormaient, deux shinobis surveillaient la porte Est du village, avec ce vent froid qui circulait. Les deux shinobis portaient des gilets de couleurs blanches comme tous les autres shinobis de la Grande Nation et ils avaient les bandeaux sur les fronts. L'un portait une chemise noire avec un pantalon vert et l'autre une chemise bleue avec un pantalon blanc. C'était les deux gardes qui avaient découverts les corps des membres du Quintet du Son. Ces derniers étaient gravement touchés et étaient prise en charge depuis plusieurs mois par le médecin du village. Aucun shinobi du Village ne pouvait identifier la personne ou les personnes qui les mirent dans un tel état.

Dans une salle d'une des maisons du Village d'Oto, un homme était assis dans un fauteuil en bois au fond de la salle. Il portait un kimono blanc, avec une corde violette nouée à sa taille. Il avait des longs cheveux noirs, une peau pale. Il avait des pupilles semblables à ceux des serpents et des marquages de couleur pourpres autour des yeux

Orochimaru s'était enfermé dans cette grande salle, seul et ne voulant pas être dérangé. Il ne connaissait pas les identités des personnes qui avaient surpris et attaqués le Quintet du Son en les blessant gravement. Il attendit des bruits de pas qui avançait à vive allure jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle où il était. La porte s'ouvrit, un homme pénétra et fut directement interpellé par Orochimaru.

-Je vous avez demandé de ne pas m'importuner Kabuto, dit Orochimaru.

L'intéressé se rapprocha près d'Orochimaru. Il s'arrêta devant Orochimaru.

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé répondit Kabuto Yakushi. Sauf si nous avons des nouvelles rassurantes à propos des membres du Quintet. Nous avons réussi à stabiliser l'état de Kimimaro. Il a pu ouvrir les yeux. Il n'a pas encore récupéré à cent pour cent mais il peut néanmoins parler ajouta-t-il.

Kabuto avait des cheveux gris et courts et portait des lunettes. Il avait mis une chemise de couleur pourpre foncée avec un col haut, un pantalon noir, le gilet blanc et le bandeau sur le front. Kabuto Yakushi était le bras droit d'Orochimaru, qui était à la tête de la Région du Son. Kabuto était un ninja médecin et était l'élève d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier était satisfait de l'effort consentis pour mettre le Quintet du Son hors de danger. Il souriait à l'idée de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé lors de l'attaque de ces shinobis. Il quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit instantanément de Kabuto.

Les deux shinobis d'Oto marchèrent quelques minutes avant de prendre un couloir à droite puis de descendre dans les escaliers quelques mètres plus bas et continuèrent leurs marches.

La salle où se trouvait Kimimaro se situait en face de l'escalier. Orochimaru ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer, suivit de Kabuto. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle très bien éclairée où plusieurs tables étaient disposées dedans. Ils avancèrent devant une table où reposait un corps.

Le corps d'un homme était placé dans la table, il était rattaché à plusieurs fils tout au long de ses deux bras et un autre fils était placé dans sa bouche. L'homme sur la table avait une peau pale, des longs cheveux blancs avec une ligne en zigzag divisant ses cheveux en deux, des yeux d'un vert vifs, deux points rouge sur le front. Il portait un kimono noir avec une ceinture blanche sur la taille.

Kimimaro avait un regard faible et il se remettait des blessures qu'il avait subit lors d'une mission. Orochimaru se tenait debout, près de lui avec Kabuto à ses côtés. Orochimaru scrutait de près l'homme sur la table avant de s'adresser à lui :

-Tu récupère très vite Kimimaro dit Orochimaru.

L'intéressé fut un geste avec sa main droite vers sa bouche pour enlever le fils qui était fixé dedans pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

-Je te demande pardon de n'être pas été utile sur cette mission répliqua Kimimaro. Cela ne se reproduira plus ajouta-t-il.

Orochimaru fixait l'un des membres du quintet. Son regard ne montrait aucune expression comme-ci il ne se souciait pas de son état.

-Le plus important est de me révéler ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette mission dit calmement Orochimaru.

Kimimaro tentait avec le peu de force qu'il avait pour se redresser. Il arriva à peine à bouger mais fut un effort important pour se mettre en position assise sur la table à la grande surprise de ceux qui le soignaient. Ces cheveux lui descendaient de tous les côtés et couvraient une partie de son visage. Après un moment de silence Kimimaro décida de parler.

-Je me souviens vaguement de ce qui s'était passé lors de cette mission avec le Quintet du Son et Shikamaru dit Kimimaro. J'étais en patrouille avec Shikamaru pour vérifier le lieu de rencontre avec un de nos informateurs et quand nous sommes rentrés vers notre lieu de repos j'ai trouvés les quatre autres membres du Quintet inconscient ajouta-t-il. Je me suis avancé pour voir ce qui se passait mais je me suis fait surprendre.

-Par qui ? demanda Kabuto.

-Je ne sais pas répliqua Kimimaro honteux de sa réponse. J'ai juste ressentis une forte décharge électrique me traversée le corps par le dos avant de recevoir une autre attaque devant. Un orbe qui tournoyait dans la paume de main de mon agresseur et s'est abattit sur ma poitrine. Quand je perdais connaissance, je les vu prendre Shikamaru de force. Nos agresseurs parlaient de se rendre au Village des Déserteurs avant qu'ils ne s'approchent de nous. L'un de nos agresseurs s'était approché de moi et m'a lancé un genjutsu. J'ai juste remarqué ses yeux qui étaient d'un rouge sang.

Orochimaru fut surpris de la description donnée par Kimimaro à-propos des techniques qui l'ont touché. Il semblait en savoir un peu plus sur ce sujet mais il n'avait pas dit un mot et il se contentait de laisser le chef du Quintet du Son au repos. Il sortit de ce fait de la salle suivit instantanément par Kabuto qui se questionnait aussi sur les identités des agresseurs du Quintet du Son et de ceux qui ont blessé gravement Kimimaro et enlevé Shikamaru.

Orochimaru retourna dans la salle où Kabuto était venus le cherché pour l'annoncer la nouvelle du réveil de Kimimaro. Kabuto suivait toujours Orochimaru jusqu'à entrer dans la salle où il avait posé les pieds il y a quelques minutes. Il vit Orochimaru s'asseoir sur la seule chaise qui se trouvait dans la salle et il s'approcha vers lui pour le demander la raison de son silence depuis quelques instants. Mais dès qu'il arriva tout près de Orochimaru, ce dernier le demanda de lui rendre un service.

-Kabuto dit Orochimaru, rend moi un service de plus urgent pour ce soir.

-Oui maître répondit poliment Kabuto. Que dois-je faire pour vous satisfaire ajouta-t-il.

-Envoie un message aux dirigeants des Régions de la Grande Nation que j'ai retrouvé la trace de trois chûnins disparus.

-Comment ça demanda Kabuto surpris par la nouvelle de son maître.

-Kimimaro est le plus puissant membre du Quintet mais même avec sa puissance, il n'a pas pu résister aux attaques qu'il avait subit. J'ai pu identifier les deux attaques décrites par Kimimaro.

-Donc vous savez qui ont attaqué le Quintet du Son questionna Kabuto toujours avec un ton pleine de surprise.

-Oui répondit Orochimaru en sortant sa langue de sa bouche. Kimimaro fut touché par le mille oiseaux de Sasuke et l'orbe tourbillonnant de Naruto termina-t-il.

-Comment pouvons-vous en être sûr que se sont ces deux chûnins qui sont à l'origine des blessures infligées sur Kimimaro demanda Kabuto.

-Je vois mal Kakashi Hatake ou Jiraya attaquaient les membres du Quintet sans raison valable répliqua Orochimaru. En plus Naruto et Sasuke sont portés disparus depuis plusieurs mois. Il ne reste qu'une seule question à éclaircir pourquoi ils ont attaqué le Quintet du Son et enlevé Shikamaru. Pour l'instant le mieux est d'informer les Kages et les autres chefs des Régions de cette découverte termina-t-il.

Orochimaru demanda à Kabuto d'exécuter ses ordres ce que ce dernier fit sans discutions.

Ils étaient porté disparus depuis plusieurs années pour Naruto et Sasuke et depuis plusieurs mois pour Shikamaru. C'était une très bonne nouvelle pour la Grande Nation même si il restait encore trois chûnins et un jônin, sans nouvelle. Mais plusieurs questions troublaient Orochimaru qui était enfin seul dans la salle. Il se demandait si Naruto et Sasuke étaient envoyés par l'un des nombreux groupes de déserteurs pour agresser les membres du Quintet du Son et prendre Shikamaru avec, s'ils étaient passés où depuis cette attaque ou s'ils étaient prisonniers d'un groupe des déserteurs.

Orochimaru se réjouissait d'abord du fait qu'il était le premier à avoir eu une preuve de vie de ces chûnins disparus et pour la suite, il attendait la réaction des autres membres ayant participaient au Conseil dès qu'ils auront la nouvelle. Orochimaru espérait aussi que Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru soient toujours dans le Village des Déserteurs, cela faciliteras leur récupération. Mais pour ce qui restait de retrouver la trace de Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru et de les ramener, cela était le rôle des escouades de la Grande Nation.

Trois jours s'étaient écroulés depuis que Orochimaru avait eu une preuve, minime qu'elle l'était, de l'apparition de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiha. Au vu que la preuve de leur existence provenait d'une personne ayant été attaquées et qu'elle avait perdue connaissance dans les minutes qui ont suivit son attaque la fiabilité de cette preuve pourrait être mise en cause. Mais lors du dernier Conseil, les participants avaient décidés de suivre toutes pistes, peu importe sa source de provenance ou son niveau de fiabilité. De ce fait et selon la décision prise au Conseil, Orochimaru avait demandé à son assistant et élève d'informer au plus vite les autres participants à ce dernier Conseil.

Dans le Village de Konoha, dans la Région du Feu, sept personnes s'étaient rassemblées dans le bâtiment principal du village, l'appartement de l'Hokage. Cinq personnes, trois chûnins et deux jônins, étaient dans la salle avec deux autres personnes, les deux Kages du Village de Konoha. Le quatrième Hokage avait rassemblé ces shinobis pour leur annoncer une nouvelle, une nouvelle d'une grande importance. Il avait des cheveux blonds hérissés et des yeux bleus. Il portait l'uniforme habituel de l'Hokage, comprenant le chapeau de couleur rouge avec la partie du devant formant un triangle en couleur blanche qu'il avait déposée sur sa table, une longue robe blanche. Le troisième Hokage portait une tunique de couleur noire avec un pantalon bleu. Il avait une pipe allumée près de sa main droite et était concentré sur un livre qu'il avait placé sur ces genoux. Le quatrième Hokage avait sur son bureau plusieurs papiers et deux autres qu'il tenait sur sa main droite, probablement une lettre contenant le message qu'il voulait communiquer aux personnes qu'il avait convoqué dans son appartement.

Le troisième Hokage se trouvait à gauche du quatrième Hokage et en face de ce dernier s'était rassemblés cinq autres personnes, trois filles et deux garçons. Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Temari, Shino Aburame et Kankurô s'étaient rassemblés sur l'ordre de l'Hokage. Kankurô était au village depuis une semaine contrairement sa sœur qui avait passée plus de temps à Konoha.

Tenten avait des cheveux noirs et portait un haut à manches longues blanches avec une bande d'attache de couleur rouge et un pantalon rouge foncé. Sakura avait des cheveux roses et des yeux verts. Elle portait un haut rouge à manche courte avec une courte jupe, des gants noirs avec un short de la même couleur. Temari avait des yeux verts et des cheveux longs et blonds divisaient en quatre queues de cheval derrière sa nuque. Elle avait mit un kimono à manches de couleur noire descendant jusqu'aux jambes avec des fentes sur le côté. Kankurô portait le costume traditionnel typique des marionnettistes de couleur noire le couvrant tout le corps, avec des oreilles des félins et des marquages sur le visage. Shino avait la peau claire avec des cheveux noirs. Il avait un aspect un peu sinistre et portait une veste pendant sur ses genoux, avec un capot par-dessus cachant son visage et un petit sac sur le dos. Il portait des lunettes noires.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence de la part de l'Hokage qui était concentré sur le message qu'il avait dans sa main droite, ce dernier s'adressa aux cinq shinobis qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Vous ne connaissaient sans doute pas la raison de votre présence ici dit le quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Nous avons reçu un message urgent et d'une grande importance pour nous et pour vous aussi. Le message provenait de la Région du Son. Il y a trois jours, Orochimaru qui dirige le Village du Son nous a envoyé un message. Il semblerait qu'il a retrouvé la trace de Naruto Uzumaki, de Sasuke Uchiha et de Shikamaru Nara ajouta-t-il.

-Enfin, une bonne nouvelle qu'on attendait depuis le dernier Conseil tenu à Suna répliqua Kankurô. Maître Hokage, vous avez la moindre idée du lieu où ils se trouvent demanda poliment Kankurô.

-Le message explique clairement ce fait répondit le quatrième. Selon le dire de Kimimaro Kayuya, ils devraient probablement se trouver dans le Village des Déserteurs continua le quatrième. Mais l'information n'est pas encore confirmée.

-Nous pourrions constituer une équipe pour se diriger vers le Village des Déserteurs et vérifier les informations transmises par le Village d'Oto proposa Shino. S'il s'avère vrai que Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru se trouvent dans ce village, nous pourrons les ramener au village ajouta-t-il.

La proposition plut à toutes les personnes convoquées dans le bâtiment mais pas au deux Kages. Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième, avait détaché ses yeux de son livre depuis quelques minutes et avait prêté attention à la conversation entre le quatrième Hokage et les cinq autres personnes qu'il avait convoquées pour l'occasion. Il décida d'intervenir après la demande de Shino Aburame.

-Le Village des Déserteurs n'est pas comme la plupart des autres villages intervint Hiruzen. Il est rempli en majorité par des simples bandits et des ninjas déserteurs. Je reconnais que vous aviez du talent et des potentiels mais si nous devons envoyer une équipe suivre cette piste, nous enverrons de shinobis ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience.

A ces mots, Hiruzen remit automatiquement ses yeux sur le livre.

-Ne le prenait pas mal dit le quatrième Hokage. Le Village des Déserteurs est sous la surveillance continuelle des membres du Conseil. Nous n'intervenons dans ce Village que si nous constatons que les habitants sur place deviennent de plus en plus menaçants. Cette mission peut s'avérer être beaucoup plus dangereuse. C'est pour cela que je mis sur le coup l'Escouade Spécial pour retrouver la trace de trois chûnins et peut-être avec un peu des chances, la trace des autres shinobis disparus termina le quatrième.

La décision était prise, la mission pourrait représenter un grand danger pour nos cinq héros et pour cela, l'Hokage envoya l'Escouade Spéciale sur la trace de Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru dans le Village des Déserteurs. Sakura et ses amis tentèrent de convaincre les deux Hokages qui refusèrent toutes les propositions émisses et restèrent figés dans leur position.

Les cinq shinobis quittèrent la salle. Même s'ils avaient apprise une nouvelle qui pourraient les rassurer, ils étaient déçu d'être écartés de la mission pour retrouver la trace de Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru dans le Village des Déserteurs. Les cinq ninjas prirent le couloir en se dirigeant vers la porte principale du bâtiment.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant la porte du bâtiment et entama une nouvelle discussion entrée eux.

-Rien ne nous empêche de mener notre propre mission vers le Village des Déserteurs demanda Temari à ses amis.

-Tu n'as pas entendu les maîtres Hokage répondit Kankurô, il nous a pas donné l'autorisation de mener une mission.

-Et tu resteras le bras croisé à ne rien faire répliqua Temari. Nous avons peut-être une chance de les ramener dans le village et peut-être de retrouver la trace de Gaara. Si je dois désobéir aux Kages pour retrouver la trace de mon petit-frère et des autres disparus, je le ferai sans hésiter termina Temari.

Tenten et Sakura étaient de l'avis de Temari de s'organiser et de mener une mission sans prévenir aux préalables les Kages. Kankurô, quant à lui, se referait aux ordres de l'Hokage. Il suggérait de patienter jusqu'au retour des membres de l'escouade. Pour lui, la mission serait vite régler par cette équipe et même s'il n'était pas ravi de ne pas faire partie de cette mission. Shino n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette conversation. Il savait que son point de vue n'auras aucun impact sur la discussion du fait qu'ils étaient à cinq et que trois avaient déjà choisit une position commune et étaient d'avis de mener une mission ; les trois filles avaient la majorité mais Shino se décida de leur faire part d'une chose importante.

-Mener une mission parallèle à celle de l'Escouade Spéciale ne pose pas de problème dit Shino à la grande joie de Temari, Sakura et Tenten. Mais, ajouta-t-il, il ne faut pas oublier que tous les membres du l'escouade spécial n'ont pas tous la même personnalité. Deux d'entre eux sont beaucoup plus impitoyable et ils n'hésiteront pas à nous réprimander si nous nous interposons ou interférons dans leur mission termina Shino.

-Laissons-leurs une ou deux semaines pour mener cette mission, demanda Kankurô. Si l'Escouade Spéciale n'a pas ramenée nos amis d'ici ce temps, nous formerons une équipe et mènerons notre propre mission termina-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas grande chance pour nous de mener cette mission conclua Temari.

Dans un petit village très loin de grandes villes, six personnes marchaient calmement. Elles portaient tous un manteau long de couleur noire les couvrant tout le corps. Il était impossible de les identifier et de voir de quoi elles avaient l'air. Les six personnes changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière d'une petite maison, à l'abri du regard des habitants de ce petit village et abandonnèrent leur manteau noir pour faire voir leurs visages et leurs tenues vestimentaires qui différaient entre eux.

Le village était de taille plus petite que les autres au sein de la Grande Nation. Il n'était composé que des criminels, des assassins et en grande partie par des déserteurs ce qui a valu le surnom pour ce petit village du « Village des Déserteurs ». On voyait des déserteurs dans tous les recoins du village, des affiches de recherche des déserteurs mais cela n'a jamais posé des problèmes ou des conflits entre ces centaines d'habitants. La seule chose en commun avec tous les habitants de ce village était le port respectif des bandeaux frontaux de la Grande Nation dont le symbole était barré par une ligne verticale.

Le village ne se trouvait dans aucune carte. Seuls quelques shinobis connaissaient l'emplacement exact de ce village…

Les six personnes qui s'arrêtèrent derrière une petite maison dans le village de déserteurs devraient faire partie d'une même génération des shinobis au sein de la Grande Nation. Ils étaient six, quatre homme, une femme et un autre qui avait un visage androgyne mais qui se révélait être un homme par sa voix. Les six personnes discutèrent entre eux par rapport aux nouvelles qu'elles ont pu écouter il y a quelques minutes lorsqu'elles étaient dans le restaurant. Elles étaient plongées dans leur discussion tout en se débarrassant de leur manteau noir.

La femme avait des cheveux noirs et courts, les yeux noir accentués par des cils en cours d'exécution vers le haut et la peau pale. Elle portait une blouse noire sans manche et un pantalon de la même couleur lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle se tenait à côté d'un garçon de la même taille qu'elle et ayant un kanji marqué sur son front. La fille ne portait aucun bandeau frontal. Elle avait des sandales rouges.

Le garçon au visage androgyne avait des longs cheveux noirs, la peau pale et des grands yeux bruns foncés. Il avait un corps élancé et portait un kimono blanc à col roulé rayée et une jupe fendue de couleur noir qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Deux mèches de ses cheveux tombaient en vrac en encadrant son visage, et étaient liés avec des menottes en métal aux extrémités. Il avait une ceinture noire sur la taille avec des sacs contenant des senbons et des kunaïs. Il avait les yeux fermés et avait un senbon sur sa main gauche. Il pavait des sandales noires aux pieds.

Le premier garçon avait la peau claire, des cheveux d'un rouge vif, des yeux verts et n'avait pas de sourcils distinctifs. Il avait deux caractéristiques très remarquables sur son visage : le premier était qu'il avait des cernes noirs autour de ces yeux et le second était qu'il avait un kanji de couleur rouge, sculpté sur son front gauche signifiant amour. Il portait un pantalon pleine longueur de couleur noire, avec une paire de lacets sur chaque jambe, respectivement de quelques centimètres en dessous de ses genoux, un long manteau à manches longues de couleur rouge avec des surpiques sur le brûlage à la torse avant et arrière, un gilet gris étui maintenu en place par une seule sangle par-dessus de son épaule gauche.

Le deuxième garçon avait la peau claire, des yeux noirs et des cheveux courts et hérissés dans le dos. Il portait un pantalon plein longueur de couleur noire et un long manteau à manches courtes de couleur blanche avec une crête sur le dos représentant un éventail. Il avait sur les pieds des sandales noirs comme la plupart des membres de leur équipe. Il avait sur sa taille une ceinture noire avec un petit sac contenant des outils de combat.

Le troisième garçon avait une expression irritée sur son visage. Il avait des cheveux assez longs noirs, des yeux bruns étroits, deux boucles d'oreilles ornées, un gilet blanc de la Grande Nation. Il avait une chemise noire à manches longues avec un pantalon assorti et des sandales noirs bordées d'armure de maille sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il portait une ceinture avec des sacs attachés autour de sa taille.

Le quatrième garçon avait des cheveux blonds et hérissés, des yeux bleus. Il avait trois marques des moustaches dans chaque joue. Il portait un survêtement orange à manche longue avec une partie en couleur noire s'étendant sur le cou et aux niveaux des épaules, un tourbillon rouge sur le dos, un grand col noir, le pantalon orange, les sandales noires. Il avait toujours un sourire au visage.

Les six shinobis ne portaient aucun bandeau frontal…

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds hérissés s'adressa à celui qui portait un gilet blanc de la Grande Nation :

-Shikamaru dit Naruto, pourquoi tu conserve toujours le gilet de la Grande Nation. Nous avons laissé ce passé très loin et avons choisit cette voie pour atteindre un but précis ajouta-t-il.

-Naruto, répliqua l'intéressé, quant le moment seras venu, j'abandonnerais ce gilet et je vous aiderais dans votre mission. Pour l'instant, cela ne pas le plus grand de nos problèmes.

-Et quel est le plus grand de nos problèmes répliqua Naruto.

-Pour le moment, nous ne sommes que des fantômes. En vrai, personnes ne sait qu'on est vivant et en plus, vous avez déjà agit dans l'ombre comme vous me l'avez dévoilé avant de me kidnapper termina-t-il. Je vous aiderais à attendre vos buts.

-Tu nous en veux toujours pour notre geste d'il y a neuf mois demanda Naruto. C'était le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour te prendre dans notre groupe.

-Soit patient, bientôt nous passerons et agirons dans la lumière et aux yeux de tout le monde dit Gaara, le garçon au kanji. Le Conseil s'est déjà tenu maintenant, les déserteurs nous cherchent sans succès jusqu'à présent, il nous reste qu'à passer au premier plan.

-Je pensais qu'on était dans le même bateau avec ces groupes de déserteurs informa Naruto. Nous cherchons tous un moyen d'établir une paix entre le monde shinobis, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Pas tout à fait répliqua Haku qui avait toujours les yeux fermés avec un senbon sur sa main gauche. Si nous nous sommes rassemblés et avons quitté nos villages respectifs, c'est pour atteindre un but comme l'a souligné Shikamaru. Nous voulons cette paix et nous voulons qu'elle soit vraie et durable avec l'accord de tout le monde. Les groupes de déserteurs ne veulent qu'établir le chaos dans la Nation et peuvent menacer cette paix fragile si rien ne fait. Et dès que Kimimaro se seras réveillé et divulgué ce qu'il avait vu, toutes les Régions sauront que nous sommes en vie ainsi que les déserteurs termina-t-il.

-On a déjà passé neuf mois dans ce village pourri informa Kurotsuchi, la seule fille du groupe. Je ne peux plus supporter de rester ici, sans casser la gueule à un des déserteurs de ce village.

-Ce Kimimaro n'est pas aussi fort comme nous l'avons prévu dit Naruto. Il n'arrive même pas à se réveiller de notre attaque depuis neuf mois. Je suis d'avis de Kurotsuchi qu'on quitte le village. Leur cuisine est pire que si je cuisinais.

-Tu pense que tu pourrais te rétablir aussi facilement d'un rasengan, d'un chidori et de deux tsukuyomi dit Sasuke. Il te faudra du temps pour te rétablir.

-Pour le moment informa Gaara, il faut qu'on quitte le village. On a assez attendu que les shinobis de la Grande Nation puissent nous rejoindre et surtout la venue de l'Escouade Spéciale.

-Quant la Grande Nation sauras que nous sommes vivant précisa Shikamaru, leurs shinobis nous chercherons peu importe où nous serons. Je m'ennuie au plus fort dans ce village depuis quelques jours.

-On n'est pas pressé et en plus, nous n'avons plus d'argent pour nous fournir en nourriture en cours de route dit Naruto en sortant de sa poche un petit sac vide où il gardait son argent.

-Tu ne mourras pas en passant une journée sans manger répliqua farouchement Sasuke.

-Eh cria Naruto, je ne peux pas combattre le ventre vide ni agir correctement.

-Que propose-tu comme solution questionna Shikamaru.

-C'est simple, répondit calmement l'Uzumaki en se dirigeant vers une affiche se trouvant derrière la maison où ils s'étaient rassemblés. Cet homme vaut un million de ryos et c'est plus que suffisant pour nous permettre de passer plusieurs mois sans demander de la nourriture en cours de route.

-Tu ne vas pas bien dans ta tête interpella Kurotsuchi qui s'énervant. Tu veux briser la première régler que nous avons apprises dès que nous nous sommes réfugiés dans ce Village. On n'a pas besoin d'avoir ces déserteurs à nos trousses.

-Si répondit Haku. Pour signaler notre retour au premier plan, il faut que les shinobis de la Grande Nation sachent que nous sommes de retour et les déserteurs aussi. Nous commençons par les déserteurs et on attend la rencontre avec les shinobis de la Grande Nation.

-Haku se charge de capturer notre cible et Naruto règle les petits détails informa Gaara.

L'Uzumaki soupira et sourit. C'était l'occasion de quitter le village une fois pour toute. Naruto prévint à ses amis qu'il ne fera pas des cadeaux aux déserteurs.

Kurotsuchi, Gaara du désert, Haku, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki et Shikamaru Nara six de sept shinobis disparus sont réapparus d'un seul coup. Mais pour dire vrai, ils n'avaient aucune intention de retourner dans leurs villages respectifs, enfin, pour le moment et ils s'étaient rassemblés pour une mission, une mission qu'on n'avait aucun détail. La raison de leur disparition et de leur désertion restèrent pour l'instant inexpliquées. Mais au vu que les Kages et les autres chefs des Régions ont déjà envoyés une équipe pour prouver de leur existences, cela ne mettait-t-il pas en échec leur mission en avance et vu que quelques groupes de déserteurs commencèrent déjà à s'intéresser à eux du fait de leurs importances pour les Kages et des leurs capacités.

Gaara avait en tête la raison qui l'avait poussé à rassembler ses amis. Il annonça le but poursuit aux autres membres qui acceptèrent de faire parti du voyage même s'ils savaient le risque qu'ils encouraient en cas d'échec. Mais ils leurs restaient une chose à faire, annoncer officiellement qu'ils ne font plus partie des shinobis de la Grande Nation et qu'ils choisissaient la voie des déserteurs. Et pour cela, Shikamaru comptait un peu plus sur l'aide de l'escouade de la Grande Nation qui serait chargée de retrouver leurs traces dès que la nouvelle de leurs réapparitions arrivera dans les oreilles des membres participant aux Conseils.

Pour le moment, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, Kurotsuchi et Shikamaru se préparaient à quitter le Village des Déserteurs.


	4. L'Escouade Spéciale

Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kurotsuchi, Haku et Shikamaru marchèrent depuis deux jours. Ils avaient quitté le Village des Déserteurs et se dirigeaient vers un point d'échange à l'Est du Village. Haku et Sasuke transportaient un corps chacun. Naruto était en tête du groupe avec Shikamaru alors que Gaara et Kurotsuchi traînaient derrière.

Vu que le nombre des déserteurs s'étaient multipliés quelques années après l'unification des nations, les grandes Régions avaient prise pour décision d'émettre des avis de recherche sur les shinobis menaçant la sécurité de la Nation. Cela avait pour but de diminuer les nombres de déserteurs au sein de la Grande Nation et le résultat espérais fut lent à se concrétiser. Les déserteurs formèrent des petits groupes pour faire face à cette prolifération des affiches en leur attention mais des que l'un des groupes avaient besoin de se revitaliser et de se financer, il n'hésitait pas à traquer d'autres déserteurs qui n'étaient de leur groupe et qui avaient une somme plus importante sur les affiches. Le nombre des déserteurs amener au point d'échange n'était pas aussi élevé que le pensait les membres du Conseil.

-On arrive quand demanda Naruto qui s'arrêta un instant. Je suis fatigué de marcher ajouta-t-il.

-Le point d'échange se trouve derrière la petite colline répondit Shikamaru. C'était ton idée de trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent ajouta-t-il.

-Tu avance et tu arrête de râler répliqua Kurotsuchi.

-Ce n'est pas une raison d'être désagréable à mon intention Kurotsuchi dit Naruto. Je fais juste un constate qu'on marche depuis deux jours et que je ne suis pas sûr que ce point d'échange se trouve derrière cette petite colline ajouta-t-il.

Le groupe arriva au sommet de la petite colline. Il y avait une petite maison en bas et c'était le point d'échange.

-C'est ici dit Shikamaru.

-Haku et moi se chargent de l'échange précisa Gaara. Nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser dans ce lieu et attirer plus l'attention à notre sujet ajouta Gaara.

Gaara prit le corps que transportait Sasuke et se dirigeait vers la petite maison en bas de la colline accompagnait de Haku.

Gaara et Haku arrivèrent dans la petite maison et entrèrent. À l'intérieur, quatre personnes étaient déjà sur place. L'un des personnes était devant son grand bureau et avait plusieurs papiers sur sa table. Deux autres personnes étaient assises près de la seule fenêtre et discutaient ensemble. La dernière personne était assise sur une chaise près de la porte. Elle était endormie et avait des cheveux blancs. Les quatre personnes avaient la même tenue vestimentaire, elles portaient un kimono noir avec une ceinture de couleur blanche sur la taille avec les bandeaux de la Grande Nation sur le front. Gaara et Haku avancèrent près de l'homme qui était chargé d'identifier les personnes ramené au point d'échange.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kurotsuchi et Shikamaru attendaient dehors depuis quelques minutes le retour de leurs deux camarades. Sasuke discutait avec Shikamaru tandis que Naruto tentait de comprendre pourquoi Kurotsuchi s'attachait toujours à Gaara.

Soudain, ils virent deux personnes sortir du point d'échange, l'une par la fenêtre et l'autre en par la porte.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la petite maison et s'arrêta de qu'ils virent leurs deux camarades sortir de la maison sans égratignure. Gaara le rassura qu'il n'avait rien et que l'échange n'avait pas eu lieu. Le point était occupait par les déserteurs qui se faisaient passer pour les ninjas de la Grande Nation. Haku précisa que le groupe utiliserait leur réserve en attendant de trouver un autre moyen pour gagner de l'argent.

Le groupe décida de passer quelques jours près du point d'échange avant de reprendre leur chemin.

Lors de l'unification des Nations, qui changèrent de dénomination pour devenir des Régions, les participants à ce Conseil créèrent des petits groupes des ninjas appelés escouade. Plusieurs escouade virent le jour quelques mois après l'unification des Régions et en ayant chacune un nombre différent des membres et une spécialisation distincte des autres.

De toutes les escouades créaient depuis l'unification, l'une d'entre elles étaient particulièrement reconnues et avait rassemblées à son sein des plus puissants shinobis de la Grande Nation.

Elle n'était pas la première escouade à voir le jour mais elle était belle et bien la dernière de toutes les escouades. Et en cinq ans d'existence, cette escouade a réussie à mener à bien toutes les missions qui lui ont été conférées. Elle avait un taux de réussite atteignant le 100 %. Elle n'avait jamais échouée dans une des missions qui était sous sa charge. Même si cette escouade n'avait pas beaucoup des missions à régler comme la plupart des escouades, elle était spécialisée dans les missions demanda beaucoup plus d'expérience, des missions urgentes et des missions d'un niveau élevé. L'escouade fut baptisée l'Escouade Spéciale.

Au jour de sa création, l'Escouade Spéciale comptait neuf shinobis de plus puissant et de plus expérimentés à travers toute la Grande Nation. Mais au fil des années, le nombre des membres diminua mais pas le taux de réussite de l'escouade qui resta toujours à 100 %. A ce jour, l'Escouade Spéciale devrait normalement être composée des sept membres au vu des évènements inexpliqués qui se sont produits, le nombre des membres baissa. La disparition inexpliquée de Sasori du sable rouge, qui était le maître marionnettiste de l'escouade et le membre le plus âgé, et au départ de Gai Maito qui était à la recherche de son élève disparu, Rock Lee le nombre des membres de l'escouade resta figé à cinq.

Cinq membres qui exécutaient toutes les missions les plus urgentes et les plus dangereuses que donner un des membres du Conseil. L'Escouade Spéciale été composée à ce jour de : Kakashi Hatake et de Itachi Uchiha, deux possesseurs du sharingan et des shinobis expérimentés du Village de Konoha dans la Région du Feu, deux de sept épéistes légendaires du Village de Kiri, dans la Région de l'Eau à savoir Zabuza Momochi et de Kisame Hoshigaki, d'un expert en explosion, Deidara du Village d'Iwa dans la Région de la Terre.

Les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale furent chargés d'une autre mission urgente, une mission cruciale. Après plusieurs années sans nouvelle de Naruto et de Sasuke, et quelques mois pour Shikamaru Kimimaro, qui fut attaqué par deux de ces chûnins, révéla qu'ils pourraient se trouver dans le Village des Déserteurs. L'information ne fut pas confirmée pour l'instant et la mission était conférée à l'Escouade Spéciale pour y vérifier.

Le soleil était presque couchant quant les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale arrivèrent près du village. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village.

Kakashi avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux noirs. Il portait des vêtements bleus, un t-shirt à manche courte et un pantalon, des gants avec des plaques de fer. Il portait le bandeau de la Grande Nation d'une manière différente cachant son œil gauche et un gilet blanc comme tous les ninjas de la Grande Nation. Il avait un masque occultant la moitié inférieur de son visage. Itachi avait des yeux d'onyx, les cheveux noirs avec une frange qui encadraient son visage. Il avait des longs creux prononcés sous ses yeux. Il portait une chemise noire avec le symbole de son clan à l'épaule gauche, le clan Uchiha, un pantalon avec des poches d'armes derrière, le gilet de la Grande Nation et le bandeau sur le front. Kisame était très grand et musclé, il avait l'aspect d'un requin comme caractéristique, un teint bleu-gris pale, des petits yeux ronds et blancs, des branchies comme marques faciales sous les yeux, des cheveux bleus sous la forme d'un aileron de requin. Il portait une chemise à manches longues avec un pantalon assortie, des rayures sur les bras de sa chemise. Il se déplaçait une grande épée couverte de bandages qu'il tenait dans sa ma droite et le reste était soutenu par son épaule droite. Il portait le bandeau sur le front. Zabuza était un homme grand et peu musclé sensiblement avec la peau pale, les cheveux courts et noirs, des yeux bruns et des petits sourcils. Il portait des bandages comme masque cachant la moitié inférieure de son visage comme Kakashi. Il portait une chemise à manche courte noire et un pantalon de couleur bleue foncée, un gilet blanc par-dessus de sa chemise, et avait son bandeau portait à travers sur la tête. Il avait une ceinture partant de son épaule gauche jusqu'à sa taille. La ceinture lui permettait d'attacher l'épée qu'il transportait. Kisame et Zabuza avaient la même dentition, semblable à celle des requins. Deidara avait des yeux bleus et des très longs cheveux blonds qu'il entraînait dans un demi-queue de cheval. Une mèche des cheveux cachait son œil gauche. Il avait un instrument métallique placé sur cet œil. Il avait des bouches dans chacune des paumes de ses mains pour l'aider dans ses combats. Il portait un long manteau de couleur noire avec des écrits blancs sur le dos et une ceinture sur la taille avec deux sacs remplie d'argile. Il se surnommait l'artiste.

-J'aurais préférer avoir une autre mission que celle-ci dans ce village dit Kisame à l'intention des autres membres de l'Escouade Spéciale.

-Reste concentré Kisame répliqua Itachi. Les habitants de ce village ne nous intéressent pas pour le moment. La mission est de retrouver la trace de Sasuke et des ses amis ajouta-t-il.

-Je le suis répondit calmement Kisame. Mais dans ce village ajouta-t-il, il y a tant des chakras à dévorer.

Les cinq membres scrutèrent le mouvement dans le village, ils se concertèrent pour trouver un moyen d'y pénétrer.

-Je propose qu'on fasse les choses en douceur prévint Deidara.

Kakashi composant une série de mudras avant qu'un nuage de fumer ne puisse le couvrir. Il se transforma en un homme des cheveux noirs portant un pantalon de couleur blanche et une chemise verte.

-Attendez ici dit Kakashi. Je tente de recueillir des infos sur nos recherchés et puis je reviens vite fait. Kakashi se dirigeait vers l'entrée du village alors que le reste de l'équipe demeura immobile.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kakashi revenait en direction de leur coéquipier accompagné d'une autre personne. Il avait repris son apparence et s'arrêta près de ses coéquipiers.

-Je crois que nous avons un problème dit-il.

-Quel genre de problème demanda l'Uchiha.

-Il parait que nous les avons manqués de peu répondit Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke et quatre autres personnes ont été vus quitté le village après avoir attaquer un groupe des déserteurs.

-Où sont-ils partis demanda Zabuza.

-Ils ont prit la direction Est du village des déserteurs depuis deux jours dit Kakashi. On peut les rattraper si on part maintenant.

-Enfin se réjouissais Deidara, ils ont pu se libérer de l'emprise dans ce village.

-Partons maintenant ajouta Zabuza. J'ai besoin de savoir qui sont les quatre autres personnes qui accompagnent Naruto et Sasuke.

Dès ce fait, les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale se déplacèrent sans même pénétrer dans le village. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Est du Village des Déserteurs à la recherche de Naruto et Sasuke.

Deux hommes marchaient au long d'une rue de Konoha. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux dans un même lieu et étaient accompagné d'un grand chien blanc. L'un des deux avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur, la peau claire. Il avait un tatouage rouge en forme de croc sur chaque joue. Il portait un ensemble noir, une chemise en fourrure et un pantalon. Il avait mit au-dessus de sa chemise une veste en cuir noir des manches longues avec fermeture en éclair. Le deuxième homme était plus élancé que son compagnon. Il avait la peau claire avec des cheveux noirs. Il avait un aspect un peu sinistre et portait une veste pendante jusqu'aux genoux avec un capot par-dessus cachant son visage et un petit sac sur le dos. Il portait des lunettes noires.

Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka accompagnait de son fidèle compagnon Akamaru, se dirigeaient vers un restaurant au fond de la rue où ils marchaient.

Des qu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, ils prirent la peine d'entrer. L'endroit était fréquenté, la plupart des tables du restaurant étaient déjà occupé. Kiba cherchait des yeux une personne qu'il pouvait reconnaître à l'intérieur du restaurant. Une chevelure de couleur rouge retint son attention et Kiba reconnut directement la personne. Il montra des doigts l'endroit où se trouvait la personne avec la chevelure rouge à son coéquipier, Shino. Les deux hommes se déplacèrent et se dirigèrent vers la personne à la chevelure rouge, suivit de Akamaru qui restait un peu en arrière.

Ils arrivèrent déjà la personne à la chevelure rouge mais cette dernière n'était pas seule. Elle avait d'autres personnes près de lui et partagèrent un même repas.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas prit le temps de nous attendre pour commander demanda Kiba à la personne à la chevelure rouge. Mais l'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à engloutir un morceau de porc qu'il avait déjà prit avait ses baguettes. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la question.

Autour de la table où s'étaient arrêté Kiba et Shino, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes sur place. Quatre filles et trois garçons. Deux filles se trouvaient à gauche de la personne à la chevelure rouge, les deux avaient des cheveux blonds alors qu'une autre fille à la chevelure noire était sur sa droite. En face d'eux, se trouvaient trois autres personnes, deux garçons et une fille à la chevelure rose. Ino et Temari étaient aussi présents à cette petite rencontre. Dans ce groupe, un garçon attiré particulièrement l'attention. Il s'était désintéressé totalement de tous ce qui se passait autour de la table et même dans le restaurant. Il ne réagissait à aucun bruit ni à aucun mouvement dans le restaurant. Il était concentré sur un plancher qu'il avait devant lui. Il était concentré sur le dessin qu'il faisait.

Saï était aussi présent comme la plupart des personnes invitées à cette rencontre. Il avait des cheveux noirs courts, des yeux noirs qui contrastent avec sa peau claire. Il portait une veste noire courte avec bretelles rouges, un pantalon noir, des gants avec les doigts de son index et du pouce exposés. Il avait déposé sur la table un petit sac à dos qui contenait probablement des pinceaux et de l'encre qui l'aidait dans ses dessins

-Fout-lui la paix une minute rétorqua sèchement Ino pour protéger son coéquipier. Chôji ne pouvez plus vous attendre et il a décidé de commander quelques plats pour diminuer sa faim.

Chôji avait des cheveux rouges et longs, des marques de tourbillon sur ses joues. Il avait une masse beaucoup plus imposante que tous ses amis. Il portait un costume rouge avec une armure plaquée sur son torse, les bras et les cuisses. Il avait son bandeau sur le front.

-S'il avait attendue une minute de plus votre arrivée ajouta Temari, il se saurait évanoui à cause de la faim.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de se gouffre des nourritures depuis cinq minutes dit Kankurô. Je me demande comment il fait pour tout avaler en un rien de temps. Kiba et Shino avaient prit place près des autres. Akamaru était près de son maître, Kiba.

Après la nouvelle du quatrième Hokage sur la probable réapparition de Naruto, de Sasuke et de Shikamaru Temari avait suggérée aux autres membres concernés directement ou indirectement par la nouvelle de se rassembler. Le message était bien passé au vue du nombre des personnes qui s'étaient rassemblée.

Autour de la table s'était réunit Kiba et Shino qui venait d'arriver, Temari et son frère Kankurô, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Saï et Chôji. Seul deux personnes manquée à l'appel. Les deux membres du clan Hyûga n'était pas présent Hinata qui était en mission et Neiji, toujours à l'hôpital.

Après que tous les amis aient prit place, Temari fit rappeler aux autres la raison de leur présence.

-Il y a quelques jours annonça Temari, le maître Hokage nous a informé d'une probable réapparition de Sasuke et de ses amis. Mais la piste n'était pas sure et l'Escouade Spéciale fut chargée d'en vérifier la fiabilité. Pour ma part, je pense que nous avons aussi le droit de faire partie de la mission.

-Rien nous empêche de faire partie de cette mission répliqua Kiba. Les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale sont tous de puissants shinobis mais aucun d'entre eux ne possède des flaires aussi développés que les nôtres, en faisant allusion à lui et à son chien.

-Mais un seul problème se pose interrompit Shino. Et c'est un problème grave.

-Quel est ce problème demanda calmement Saï qui s'était désintéressé de ses dessins depuis le début de la conversation.

-Les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale ont un taux de réussite de 100% sur toutes les missions qui leurs étaient données mais cela est la moindre de nos soucis. Les sensei tels que Kisame Hoshigaki et Zabuza Momochi détestent que d'autres personnes se mêlent de ceux qui ne les concernent pas et surtout lors de missions des niveaux élevés.

-Tu te prends trop la tête sur ce petit problème répliqua Kiba. Notre mission sera parallèle à la leur et nous n'interviendrons pas dans leurs combats ou problèmes.

-En ce qui concerne l'autorisation demanda calmement Chôji. Le quatrième Hokage nous a donné l'ordre de mener une mission de ce niveau.

-Non répondit Kankurô. A la réponse de Kankurô, Ino se sentait comme étouffé de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur gonflait jusqu'au point d'exploser. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de ne plus revoir ses amis, particulièrement Sasuke. Elle n'avait plus la force de se focaliser sur la réunion ni même de se servir des plats sur la table.

-Non s'étonna Sakura. Même si la source n'est pas vérifiée pour le moment, cette mission peut nous aider à délivrer Naruto et ses amis et à les ramener aux villages.

-Nous avons tentés de convaincre les maîtres Hokage de nous laisser mener notre mission mais sans succès rétorqua Shino.

-Il trouve que la mission peut être plus dangereuse que prévue ajouta Kankurô. Vu que la source nous amène tout droit au Village des Déserteurs, il n'a pas voulu courir le risque de nous envoyer dans la gueule du loup, au milieu de tous les déserteurs qui composent ce village.

-Eh merde soupira Kiba. Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant.

La question de Kiba était comme une bombe pour ses amis. Ils étaient devant un dilemme et ne savaient plus quoi faire. Le silence prit place. L'attente devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour Ino. Elle n'attendait qu'une réponse plus réconfortante de la part de ses amis.

Après quelques minutes de silence et de réflexion, Temari eu une idée qui lui passa dans l'esprit. Elle prit la peine de la faire part à ses amis.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen pour mener une mission en toute légalité vers le Village des Déserteurs déclara la blonde de Suna. Mais, la chance devrait être de notre côté ajouta-t-elle.

-Quel est ce moyen répliqua rapidement Ino qui vit dans la parole de la blonde de Suna, un léger espoir renaître au fond de lui.

-Etant donné que toutes les régions ne forment qu'une seule nation, il nous est toujours possible de demander l'autorisation de mener une mission à un autre Kage ou chefs des Régions. Nous avons peut-être une chance d'avoir l'autorisation chez mon père, le Kazekage.

-Et qu'attendons-nous ? rétorqua Ino.

-Rien du tout. Je rentre à Suna dès que nous aurons finit la réunion. Espérons que le quatrième Hokage n'ait pas prévenu le Kazekage.

-Et si c'est le cas demanda Sakura.

-Nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que d'attendre le retour des membres de l'Escouade Spéciale répliqua Kankurô.

-Peu importe ajouta Chôji. Si j'ai une chance de retrouver Shikamaru et de le ramener au Village de Konoha, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'autorisation des Kages pour agir.

-Bien parlé cria Tenten qui se manifesta pour la première fois. Pour ton retour à Suna, tu iras seul demanda Tenten à Temari.

-Non rétorqua Shino. Je l'accompagnerais jusqu'à Suna. À deux, nous aurons peut-être la chance de convaincre le Kazekage.

-Pendant notre absence demanda Temari, informez Hinata et Neiji. Nous serons de retour à Konoha dans quelques jours.

La conversation continuait entre amis. Ils avaient aussi envie de participer à cette mission pour tenter de retrouver la trace de leurs amis portaient disparus depuis plusieurs mois et que la nouvelle de leur réapparition leurs donna un autre espoir. Mais vu que le maître Hokage avait refusé leur demande, Temari et Shino décidèrent d'aller à Suna pour rencontrer le Kazekage et lui faire part de leur préoccupation.

Mais, auront-ils plus de chance devant le Kazekage que lors de leur dernière rencontre avec les deux Hokage.

Un nouveau jour se levait près du point de l'échange où étaient Gaara et ses amis. Ils avaient levé un campement tout près pour se reposer et restèrent sur le lieu jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith.

Shikamaru était devant la maison et vérifier quelques choses alors que les autres membres étaient près de la maison, dans la véranda. Haku était en position couché sur le dos dans le coin gauche de la maison, il regardait le nuage. Sasuke était assis près de la porte de la maison. Il tenait un kunaï dans sa main droite et avait placé son katana devant lui. Gaara était debout devant la porte qui était en morceau. Il avait les bras croisés comme la plupart du temps, les yeux fermés et avait sa gourde près de sa jambe gauche. Kurotsuchi quant à elle se tenait près de Gaara, elle tentait d'arracher un mot de la part de ce dernier qui restait silencieux à toutes ses paroles. Naruto était assis près de Haku, il surveillait tous les faits et gestes de Kurotsuchi.

-Il est midi informa Shikamaru en se basant sur la position de l'ombre de la maison près de leur campement. Il est temps de reprendre la route.

-On ne peut pas passer une journée de plus ici interrogea Naruto. En plus, tant qu'aucun shinobis de la Grande Nation ne nous aura repérés, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je propose de rester ici un jour de plus.

-Tu oublie Kimimaro répliqua Sasuke. Il est au courant que nous sommes réapparus et si il se réveille de l'attaque qu'il avait subit et qu'il se rappelle de ce qu'il avait vue, il informera au plus vite son maître, Orochimaru. Et à cet instant, la Grande Nation saura qu'on est de retour.

-Kimimaro ne poseras pas de problème même s'il se réveille répondit calmement le blond du groupe. Pour l'instant, je préfère me reposer que de continuer à marcher.

-On ne peut pas rester plus d'une journée dans un lieu rétorqua le Nara. On doit se mouvoir à chaque fois qu'on en a l'occasion.

-Tu râlais à chaque instant à propos de la nourriture et de comment nous ferons pour nous nourrir à chaque déplacement répondit sèchement Kurotsuchi. Maintenant tu n'as aucun mot à dire et tu es obligé de te déplacer comme tout le monde et sans discuter termina-t-elle.

Naruto ne répliqua pas au dire de la seule fille du groupe. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes et n'intervint pas à une nouvelle discussion dans le groupe.

-On commencera notre mission avec ou sans que les shinobis de la Grande Nation nous retrouve prévint Haku.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, le groupe décida à se déplacer et à changer de lieu de repos. Ils furent disparaître les tentes dans des rouleaux, rangèrent leurs affaires puis quittèrent le lieu.

Mais après quelques pas, Haku s'arrêta sans raison, se retourna et fixa son attention sur le haut de la petite colline où il se trouvait. Son geste poussa les autres membres du groupe à s'arrêter. Quelque chose avait attirée son attention, quelque chose qui se dirigée vers eux. Haku se concentra pendant un instant, chassa de son esprit tout ce qui pouvait perturber sa concentration et remarqua plusieurs chakra se déplacer vers leur position. Les possesseurs de ces types de chakra se rapprocher d'eux à une grande vitesse. Haku affichait un sourire radieux, un sourire que Naruto trouva un peu bizarre au vu qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui provoquait ce sourire. Haku se retourna et fit face à ses amis.

-Nous avons des visiteurs annonça Haku.

-Des visiteurs, s'étonna l'Uzumaki. Qui sont ces visiteurs demanda-t-il.

-quelle question stupide intervint Sasuke. L'Escouade Spéciale arrive.

-C'est peut-être vrai répondit Haku. Mais ils seront bientôt peut importe qui nous suivent.

-L'Escouade Spéciale s'étonna l'Uzumaki. Comment peux-tu en être sûr demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

-Je me base sur l'idée que Kimimaro s'était révélé depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il a dit ce qu'il avait vit et entendu conclu l'Uchiha.

-Si ces sont les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale dit Gaara, on débutera bientôt la mission. Si ces sont les déserteurs, on pourra toujours s'amuser avec eux termina-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Combien sont-ils ? demanda Shikamaru.

-J'ai détecté que cinq chakra différent qui se dirigent vers nous répondit Haku.

Gaara et ses amis restèrent figés dans leur mouvement, ils n'attendaient qu'à rencontrer leurs poursuivants. Le moment était intense et Kurotsuchi chercha à avoir plus de détails sur la suite des évènements.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant Gaara-san demanda Kurotsuchi d'une voie douce et calme.

-On suit le plan déjà établie répliqua calmement Gaara à Kurotsuchi. La mission va bientôt commencer ajouta-t-il.

Le groupe resta sans mouvement. Les membres attendaient avec impatience de connaître leurs poursuivants.

Gaara et ses amis attendaient patiemment l'arrivé de leur visiteurs. Ils attendaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Si c'était les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale, le groupe pouvait faire ce qu'il avait déjà prévus et peut-être débuter leur mystérieuse mission.

Les chakras qu'avaient détectés Haku se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux à chaque seconde passée sans mouvement. Dans un mouvement lent, Sasuke se détacha des autres membres et avança de quelques pas. Il s'arrêta après avoir faite une dizaine de pas. Son mouvement ne suscita aucune réaction de la part des autres membres de leur groupe, sauf pour Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce que préparait l'Uchiha. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il questionna l'intéressé.

-Que faite-tu demanda Naruto qui suivait le mouvement de Sasuke.

-Rien d'intéressant répondit l'Uchiha. Je souhaite un bon accueil à nos poursuivants à la manière de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Que faites-tu en réalité questionna à nouveau l'Uzumaki à l'Uchiha.

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas à la nouvelle question posée par l'Uzumaki. Sasuke était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il composa un signe de mudra et créa un clone de l'ombre, identique à son original. Ce geste poussa Naruto à chercher des réponses chez son ami sans réponse. Aucun membre du groupe ne voulait répondre à Naruto. Ils faisaient semblant d'ignorer les questions du blond aux cheveux hérissés. Sasuke et son clone avaient des yeux fermés et composèrent des mudras simultanément, des mudras différents. Shikamaru afficha un sourire, il comprit ce que voulait faire l'Uchiha dans quelques minutes. Sasuke et son clone arrivèrent à la fin de la composition des mudras. Ils ouvrirent les yeux. Leurs yeux passèrent du noir aux rouges du sharingan avec trois tomoes dans chaque œil.

-Les voila cria Haku à ses amis. A ce moment, Sasuke et son clone décidèrent de lancer les techniques qu'ils préparaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Katon - gokakyu no jutsu _ katon – technique suprême de la boule de feu. L'un de deux clones cracha une boule de feu puissante qui se dirigea vers le sommet de la petite colline au même moment que le second clone lança une autre attaque : futon – shin kudaigyoku _ futon – la grande sphère sous vide. Une puissante boule de vent sortit de la boule de l'utilisateur et se dirigea, comme la boule de feu, vers le sommet de la petite colline. Sasuke et son clone lancèrent deux technique différente, une basée sur le vent et l'autre sur le feu. Les deux techniques créèrent une technique combo feu-vent et formèrent une boule de feu d'une grande puissante qu'une technique de feu ordinaire.

Cinq personnes se dirigeaient vers le sommet de la petite colline. Elles étaient guidées par l'une d'entre elles qui était un peu en avant par rapport aux autres. Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Zabuza et Kakashi se dirigèrent vers le sommet de la colline. Les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale se déplaçaient très rapidement. Après avoir quitté le Village des Déserteurs, l'Escouade Spéciale suivait un puissant chakra qu'avait détecté Samehade, l'épée de Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame remarqua que le chakra que pistait Samehade ne bougeait plus depuis un moment.

-Le chakra ne bouge plus dit Kisame. Il se trouve de l'autre côté de la colline continua Kisame.

-Enfin, nous les avons retrouvés ou pas rétorqua Deidara.

Les cinq personnes arrivèrent près du sommet et sautèrent pour passer de l'autre côté de la colline. Subitement, ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec la technique combo feu-vent lancée par Sasuke Uchiha. Réagissant à une vitesse extraordinaire pour se protéger de l'attaque et pour ne pas finir calciné, Itachi, Zabuza, Kisame et Kakashi lancèrent une même technique.

-Suiton – suijin heki_ suiton – la barrière d'eau lança les quatre membres de l'Escouade Spéciale. Quatre barrières de protection faite d'eau se créèrent devant les membres de l'escouade pour les protéger de l'attaque. L'eau jaillit du sol et se mit devant les membres de l'escouade pour les protéger. Mais la technique du feu lancé par Sasuke était beaucoup plus puissante qu'un feu ordinaire. Associé à l'élément vent, la technique du feu traversa sans trop mal les barrières d'eau que créèrent les membres de l'escouade. Ces derniers s'écartèrent de qu'ils remarquèrent que les barrières d'eau ne résisteront pas suffisamment pour arrêter la technique du feu lancée vers eux.

Les cinq membres de l'Escouade Spéciale échappèrent à une fin atroce et atterrirent sur le sol. Ils avancèrent vers un groupe des personnes qu'ils aperçurent et s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

Les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale avaient en face d'eux quatre autres personnes. Ce résultat le satisfait déjà et espéraient les ramener dans leurs villages respectifs dans le bref délai.

-Nous pensions vous voir dans le bref délai fit remarquer Gaara à l'intention des membres de l'escouade qui se tenaient devant lui. Je vois que vous êtes toujours à l'auteur de votre réputation ajouta-t-il.

-Salut Kakashi-sensei cria Naruto tout en faisant pivoter sa main droite pour attirer l'attention de son ancien sensei.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke et Shikamaru faisaient face à Kakashi, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame et Zabuza.

Les membres de l'Escouade Spéciale pouvaient se réjouir d'avoir atteint leur objectif. Ils avaient pour mission de retrouver la trace de Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru et les ramener au village. Mais, à leur grande surprise, ils trouvèrent quatre chûnins au lieu de trois comme stipulait la lettre envoyée par Orochimaru.

En face de l'Escouade Spéciale, l'équipe de Gaara était au nombre de quatre au lieu de six. En plus, ils avaient une mission qu'ils devraient mener, une mission secrète. Pour le moment, les deux groupes se faisaient face.


End file.
